The Firelord's son
by munchingpotatoes123
Summary: Ed died and was reborn as the Firelord's son with little knowledge of his previous life. But one day, he "earthbends" a statue and his mother is banished while every single Fire Nation citizen thinks he's dead, follow Ed on his journey to find his mother and defeat the Firelord.
1. Chapter 1

Edward was a young man, he had golden hair and eyes and he was the prince of the Fire Lord. Even when he was 15, he was drowning in riches and luxuries, every day it seemed a girl would want to harass him when he even took a step outside the palace to get some fresh air.

Even with all that, he was still embarrassed of the fact that he couldn't even produce a single spark of fire, no one except his mother, and to an extent, Azula and her friends knew that. She kept telling him that he was just a late bloomer ,"Yeah, a very, very, late bloomer." He said as he sat up from the conversation he had with her.

He stepped into his giant room and laid down on his silk bed as he drew yet another circle he saw in his dreams, he didn't know why, but he felt as if they were important somehow. "Are you drawing your stupid circles again, brother?" He heard a feminine voice say, he wasn't all that surprised when he saw Azula sitting in the corner, she had a nasty habit of breaking into his room when he didn't want her to.

"Go away, Azula," He simply said and Azula's stupid grin grew wider ,"Now, now, that's not a way to treat your sister, isn't it?" She said and Ed started growing impatient ,"Mhm, and breaking into your brother's room isn't a way to treat him either now, isn't it?" He said and he copied her smirk, which turned hers into a scowl.

"Let's cut the crap, you know why I'm here," She said and he looked up at the ceiling and stroked his chin ,"Gee, golly, I don't know what you mean," He said innocent-like, he got under her skin almost as much as she did. "Listen, you're 15 now and you still haven't bent a single flame, it's time to tell dad, don't you think?" She said, her wicked grin returning.

"Just leave me alone, you piece of shit," He barked angrily and she grabbed his notebook ,"Hey, give that back!" He yelled and he chased her out of his room and into the hallway, the chase continued until she fell because of a small rock that she swore wasn't there before ' _how embarrassing,'_ she thought.

Ed caught up and saw that his drawings were scattered all over the floor ,"Aw, man, look at what you've done," He said and he picked them up. He thought of his pet, a little cat-dog that would follow him around from time to time, she would bark and snarl at Azula when she annoyed him, and she would lick him happily whenever he annoyed her.

Ed was thinking of his cute pet as he put his hands on a circle that he drew, suddenly, lightning crackled and roared, bright lights flashed and smoke filled his and Azula's vision. He coughed as he blew the smoke away ,"Ugh, what happened?" He said and he laid eyes on a little stone dog laying there next to hole on the ground.

Azula looked confused and shocked, and so did Ed for a second, but he smiled and laughed once he saw Azula's face ,"Ahahah! That's Edward: 315 and Azula: 314!" He laughed triumphantly as he picked up the small statue. It was beautiful and porcelain, it looked like it would take months for a master artist to make because of the beauty and detail of it.

All the hairs looked real and magnificent, down to the last whisker. Azula glared at him and she ran up and took it from his hands ,"Hey! Bring that back!" He yelled as he chased her down for the second time today, this time, it was him who fell down.

He got up and continued the chase, but it was too late, Azula had reached the throne room and she threw the doors open ,"Father! Pardon my interruption, but...there is something very important I must show you," Azula said and bowed respectfully ,"It better be good…" Ozai said angrily and Azula smirked as she handed him the little statue.

"This is no ordinary sculpture, father, for it was created by your very own son...and I believe that he has arrived." She said, smirking widely as Edward came in, panting ,"Son...tell me, did you make this?" Ozai asked and Ed paused, wondering if he should tell him the truth.

"...yes, yes I did make it." Ed said ,"Azula, I'm impressed by this piece of artwork, but I don't see the significance of it." Ozai said and Azula's smile faltered ,"Can't you see, father, Ed made it using earth-" Azula's speech was cut when Ed put his coat over her mouth ,"Shut up, you brat!" He said and Ozai raised his hand.

"Edward, did you make this using earthbending?" He asked and Ed paused ,"N-no, don't believe the lies she's feeding you, dad! I didn't make this at all! Azula-" He was interrupted by Ozai ,"You fool, do you think I can't tell when my kids are lying?! I know fair and well that my little Azula could never tell a lie! You, however.." Ozai paused and he took a great breath ,"Go away, both of you...now!" He yelled and both Edward and Azula got out of their.

Ed was walking back to his room when Azula got up in his face ,"I guess that's Edward: 315 and Azula: 315." She mocked and he pushed her aside ,"You know, Azula, it would be nice to treat your older brother with respect from time to time." He said and Azula's grin grew wider ,"Oww, is the little freak a sore loser? Did I hurt your feewings?" She mocked.

Azula's grin faltered a bit as she spoke her next sentence ,"You know...that wasn't earthbending or firebending. That was...something else, tell me, what do these circles do in your dreams?" She asked and Ed sighed ,"Why should I tell you?" He asked and Azula scowled as a blue fireball appeared in her hands.

"Because if you don't, then I'll torch you alive!" She said and Edward didn't look intimidated, not even a bit ,"Well, fine, in my dreams they kinda glow and do whatever, I really don't know, did you really think I would know this new type of magic because it was in my dreams?" He said with a smirk ,"And here I thought you were the smart one."

Azula fumed and she stomped into her room ,"Edward: 316 and Azula: 315, try to catch up, would ya?" He said and she slammed the door behind her. Ed walked into his room and he laid down on the super soft mattress, when suddenly, he felt someone shaking him awake.

"Not now, Azula." He said, but instead of hearing a snide remark, he just heard a soft voice ,"Edward…" It was his mother, he sat up and he was greeted with those warm and loving eyes, but in them he could see fear and guilt. Ursula slowly place the little cat-dog statue in his hands.

She smile nervously ,"I'll be gone for a little while, keep this to remember me by…" She said in a hushed tone. Ed looked at the little statue and saw that it had several cracks and dents, as well as what seemed to be tear stains on it ,"Mom...I…" He looked up to see that his mother was gone.

Anger started to bubble inside of Ed ' _what did that bastard do with mom?'_ He thought, but his anger soon turned into sadness as he stared at that door ' _what if she got banished, or imprisoned, or sent to the boiling rock, or what if she got…'_ Ed couldn't even finish his thought and he snapped back into reality _,'No! Dad wouldn't do that to mom, she's probably banished somewhere...At least, I hope so…'_

He kept staring at the door and thinking as he pet his cat-dog that was gently purring on his lap. It was about six in the morning when some guards barged in, scaring his little pet. "Sir, we have gotten orders from the Fire Lord himself to arrest you." One guard said and Ed's eyes widened.

"What?! Why?!" Ed yelled and the guards flinched ,"Uh...well...he didn't really specify…" One guard said and Ed pinched the bridge of his nose _,'who the hell does that bastard think he is?'_ He thought ,"Well, if he thinks I'm going down without a fight then he is gravely mistaken!" Ed said and that guards looked confused ,"What do you mean, kid?" The first one asked.

"What, are you deaf, or just stupid? I'm challenging him to a fight!" He yelled and the guards visibly paled, even his little pet seemed frightened ,"Kid, are you insane? That's asking for a death sentence!" One guard yelled, Ed didn't reply though and the guards whispered to each other, they left soon afterwards and Ed stared at the little statue, he knew _exactly_ what to do.

It was high noon and people from cities miles away have come to see the epic fight between the prince and his father. He looked at the ground ' _perfect,'_ he thought ' _hides the chalk amazingly.'_ Ed had drawn several circles around the arena in order to trick him.

Ozai had took off his shirt and he stepped in, Edward did the same and fangirls swooned at seeing him shirtless ,"Remember the deal," Edward said ,"If I win, then you'll tell me where mom is!" Ozai started laughing ,"I'd like to see you bring that whore back." Ozai said and the two men took their stances, Ed was furious, fire and hate burned into Ozai's soul, he had to admit, Ed was just a bit intimidating.


	2. Chapter 2

Ozai launched at Ed with a fiery jab, which he easily dodged, Ed put his hands on a circle and trapped Ozai in a tent of spikes, unfortunately, the point of the fight wasn't trapping someone in a spiky cage, it was to push the opponent towards the other side of the arena and/or kill them.

Ozai broke free from the cage once gasps emitted from the crowd at Ed's "Earthbending". Ozai had sent several punches and kicks towards Ed, he dodged them all, which surprised both him and Ozai ' _Man, when did I learn to dodge this well?'_ he thought, but his thought was interrupted by a fiery punch to the face.

He skidded down and he put his hand on another circle, which sent a giant fist hurling at Ozai. It shot him square in the chest and Ozai was almost over the barrier ' _goddamnit, that little circle freak might actually win!'_ Azula thought as she saw her father almost lose the contest.

"What's up, asshole? Can't keep up with your 15 year old kid?" Ed mocked with a sly grin as the crowd gasped at Ed. Ozai, now filled with rage, was starting to charge up lightning _,'oh, shit! I did not expect that!'_ He thought and as the lightning was prepared to shoot, Ed clapped his hands together, almost like it was a completely normal thing to do when lightning was being shot at you by your psychotic father.

To Ed's surprise, it actually worked and a stone wall had sprung out to defend him, Ed marveled at how he managed to do this without a circle. He grinned and he summoned a spear out of the ground ,"COME AT ME YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A FATHER!" Ed yelled and Ozai gladly took the offer.

He launched at Ed with several flaming combos, which he blocked using his spear, he pushed Ozai over using the wooden edge, which made him stumble back a bit. He charged again at Ed, but this time, he aimed for the spear and he melted it. Ed was shocked, he didn't know what to do.

Ozai grabbed hold of his right arm and he pinned him down ,"Now, time to show you the consequences of messing with the Firelord!" Ozai said and he started burning Ed's right arm. Ed howled in pain as hot fire seared through his right arm, his skin and flesh burning off, he was feeling every part of this torture, his tissue burning up into black crisps as nothing was left of his arm. This went on for five minutes, but it felt like five hours to Ed and everyone else.

It felt like five straight hours of burning torture, no one but Azula could even look without throwing up at Ed's grotesque and charred arm. Tears were streaming down Ed's face. He begged for mercy as Ozai grabbed his left leg, it was just what Ozai wanted, but he needed to see more.

Ozai continued to do the same thing to his leg, but he made the temperature lower, so that he could relish in his screams of agony more. This meant that the torture felt like ten hours. Ed was screaming and crying as he begged Ozai for mercy over and over ,"PLEASE! STOP IT! MERCY, PLEASE!" He yelled, but it only fell on deaf ears, well, the deaf ears of his psychotic father.

After he was finally done burning and charring his son's right arm and left leg. He spat on his face and kicked him out of the ring. Ozai looked at his handi-work, he saw his pathetic son, wallowing and crying in a pool of his own blood. His arm and leg looked like used matches, they were black and skinny and showed no sign of them ever being human limbs.

To add insult to injury, Ozai had spit onto his face again in front of millions of people from all across the country ,"LEAVE HIM TO DIE LIKE THE REST OF THE RATS!" Ozai yelled and the crowd was speechless. They didn't know how to react, should they cheer? Or boo? Or should they follow his orders and leave the poor kid alone to die in a pool of his own blood?

Unfortunately, the crowd chose the latter and they quickly scattered, leaving the benches and the arena almost completely empty. Except for Azula, who walked up to Ed and kicked him in the stomach, hard.

"I guess that's Edward: 316 and Azula: 317. A point for each useless limb you have." She laughed maniacally and she exited. Once everyone had been completely out of earshot, a man who wore jet black hair and eyes walked up to Ed. "What? Here to spit on my face or kick me too? Go ahead, I won't be surprised." Ed said and the man shook his head.

"No, my name is Colonel Mustang, and I'm here to help you." He said and Ed looked up at him, with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "...Why? Why do you want to help me?...Aren't I traitor?" He asked weakly and Roy shrugged ,"I don't know, but you remind me of someone, someone I worked with and cared about, like an old friend I had never met." He said.

Ed didn't know why, but that was exactly what he thought of when his golden eyes met the Colonel's jet black ones. Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the bushes ,"It's alright, Ms. Rockbell, everything is fine." The colonel said and a young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes peeked out of the bush.

She gasped at the state of the boy ,"Oh my...why would the Firelord do this? Why would anyone do this?" She asked meekly as she approached him. If Ed could shrug without feeling horrible pain, he would ,"Don't worry, I'll fix you up good." She said with a determined look in her eyes.

"Colonel Mustang told me all about the fight once the Fire Lord had taken your arm, I hid behind the bushes with medical equipment and prosthetic limbs while everyone was distracted, I can only imagine what the pain must've felt like…" She said ,"Hey, how come you've agreed to help me too? I called the Fire lord and asshole and a pathetic excuse of a father, anyone else would've beat me up even more." Ed said.

"Well...maybe you're right! He's a jerk and a horrible father! Burning up his son's limbs and torturing him in front of millions of people...I would've said the same if I were you." She said and she picked him up and put him on a gurney behind the bush.

There was a table with mechanical arms and legs, she got multiple just in case. Next to them were several medical tools and equipments. Ed didn't know why, but he felt strongly towards the girl, like she was an old, old friend.

The place where his arm and leg were supposed to be were reduced down to little stumps, the girl picked up a mechanical right arm and looked into Ed's golden eyes ,"Now, this part will be very, very, painful. Your nerves will be connected to the auto mail and you'll feel every single one connect to the metal, are you ready?" She said and Ed nodded with fire in his eyes.

He laid down and relaxed as his nerves were connected to the metallic armor. Ed hissed in pain, he shut his eyes and he yelped in pain ,"I'm surprised, even grown men cry like babies during this operation," She said and Ed opened his eyes as he remembered the statue ,"This pain is nothing, compared to what she's feeling." He said as she finished connecting his nerves to the prosthetic arm.

She did the same process to his leg, which hurt a little less, but he still almost yelled at the pain. "There we go," She said, tightening up the last screw ,"Now, don't go around being careless and jumping into every pool and ocean you see, once it breaks, you can't come back. You'll have to find someone else to fix it for you." She said and Ed nodded ,"I understand, thank you so much...uh...what's your name?" He asked.

"Well, people call me Ms. Rockbell, but you can call me Winry!" She said with smile and Ed nodded with a grin ,"Thanks again, without you I'd probably be laying on the floor bleeding to death." He said and he felt a hand grip his shoulder ,"Now, Edward, you can't just be walking around the palace after people thought you had died, here, have these clothes and put the hood over your head." Mustang said as he handed Ed some clothes.

Ed took them and changed behind the stands. He was wearing a red coat with white gloves, black pants and boots. He handed the Colonel his old clothes ,"Burn them…" He said and the Colonel looked up at him ,"I don't want to see those wretched clothes ever again, not after today." He said and he nodded as he lit the clothes a blaze.

"Thanks, both of you, once I defeat Ozai and become the Fire lord, I'll be sure to give you two a big raise," He said and they both nodded with a smile as Ed walked away ,"Hey, Edward." Roy suddenly said and Ed turned around ,"Don't pressure yourself, rest for the first week or two of your journey and don't pick any fights, we don't want you losing even more blood." Ed agreed with him and he went out with the statue in his hands from when he changed.

"I'll find you mom, and I'll defeat that bastard, that's a promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Two years since he started his search, and no one suspected the Edward was the Fire lord's son, he had changed his last name to "Elric" because it just sounded so familiar and so catchy to him. And everyone believed him, what suckers.

Ed had searched the Earth kingdom for his lost mother for two long years, he decided that he should sail south, the Fire Lord had probably imprisoned her in the darkest and deepest prisons in the South Pole. Edward had finally mastered this new magic, he knew it wasn't bending, so he just called it Alchemy.

He sighed heavily as he sailed the cold Southern waters ,"Why did I search the South Pole? That was stupid, I should've kept looking in the Earth Kingdom." Suddenly, he heard screams in the distance, it sounded like the cries of two children, and he was right, he saw two kids, a boy and a girl, both holding onto a piece of ice for dear life.

He transmuted the water beneath them into ice with a clap and he sailed towards them ,"Hey, do you need any help?" He asked as he extended his hands towards the two children. The girl looked up at him with her big blue eyes ,"Woah...are you another waterbender?" She asked and Edward mentally face palmed, why was he so stupid to let some kids see him transmute?

"Uh, yeah...I'm from the Northern Water Tribe," He said and she stared at him with big hopeful eyes ,"Wow...can you teach me how to waterbend? There are no other waterbenders in the Southern Water Tribe, I'm the only one left, and I would love to learn from a master!" She said excitedly and Ed was becoming nervous.

"I don't buy it," The other kid said ,"If you're from the Northern Water Tribe, then why do you look like Fire Nation? And why are you here in the Southern Water Tribe?" The girl smacked him atop the head and she looked up at Ed ,"I apologize, my brother's an idiot," She said ,"Listen, Sokka, this guy just came all the way from the Northern Water Tribe and he just saved our lives, and you say thank you by accusing him of being Fire Nation? What kind of-" She was interrupted by Ed raising his hand.

"It's alright, I get that often," He said and Sokka glared at him as she bowed respectfully ,"Thank you, anyway, my name is Katara, and this idiot over here is my brother Sokka, nice to meet you, Mr…" "Edward Elric, but just call me Ed," He said and Katara nodded happily ,"Right, Ed, can you teach me how to waterbend?" She asked and Ed shook his head.

"Nah, sorry kid, but I'm kind of on the search for someone very, very important." He said and Katara looked down sadly, which made Ed feel sad ,"Hey...c'mon now, kid, you're gonna make me feel sad myself, alright, how 'bout I show you a couple tricks?" He asked and Katara smiled a small smile ,"Sure...that'd be nice." She said and Ed stepped back and clapped his hands together, with that, he turned a small block of ice into a beautiful detailed sculpture of a woman dancing with swirls of ice surrounding her, she had a long beautiful dress and she had long hair, the whole sculpture looked elegant and it shined in the weak light of the Southern Pole.

Katara marveled at the beautiful little sculpture ,"Wow...it's so beautiful! I've never seen such a detailed sculpture made of ice before! And all of that with just a single clap?! What kind of bending is this?" She asked and Ed stiffened ,"Um...well, it's a technique that has been passed down the Elric family for generations." He said and Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you know what would be nicer than making tiny statues? GIVING US A RIDE BACK HOME BEFORE WE FREEZE TO DEATH!" Sokka yelled and he slipped, breaking the ice beneath him, but instead of drowning to death, a large iceberg floated up into the surface, carrying Sokka with it.

"Sokka, are you ok?" Katara asked and she rushed towards Sokka's help ,"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tiny headache and, you know, almost drowning to death, no biggie." He said sarcastically. While Katara and Sokka were having their little fight, Ed noticed something in the iceberg...suddenly, Ed saw that a boy in the iceberg, as well as a giant fluffy bison.

"Guys! There's some kid in the iceberg!" Ed yelled and the two siblings stopped their argument and looked to the iceberg, there was, in fact, a young boy in that iceberg. Ed stayed relatively calm and he clapped his hands, melting the iceberg entirely.

Katara ran towards the boy and she grabbed his head, he slowly opened his eyes and started speaking ,"I have...a question…" He said weakly ,"What is it?" Katara asked ,"Would you… go penguin sledding with me?" He asked suddenly and he lifted himself up ,"Uh...sure…" She said, still a bit confused by what just happened.

The boy stretched ,"Name's Aang by the way," He said ,"Um...well, my name is Katara, this is Sokka, and this guy over here is Edward Elric." Katara pointed and Ed extended his right hand ,"Hello, nice to meet you, you can just call me Ed." He said as he shook his hand ,"Your arm...it feels weird…" Aang said and Ed flinched.

"Uh...what do you mean by...feels weird?" Ed asked ,"It feels cold, and super tough," He said ,"Well, this is the South Pole, how can your limbs not feel cold and super tough?" He asked and Aang blew up his sleeve ,"Aha! Knew it! Prosthetic limbs!" Aang said triumphantly and Ed just stood there, speechless.

"Cool! I want a metal arm!" Sokka said suddenly and Ed sighed ,"Oh believe me, you wouldn't want one when you have to lose your limbs, and then connecting them to your nerves, the whole process is literally just pain." Ed said and Sokka's smile quickly disappeared.

Suddenly, a large fluffy creature landed next to Aang and he pet it ,"Ah, hello, Appa," He said, Aang then sneezed, but he flew like 10 ft. in the air ,"WOAH! What just happened?!" Sokka said as Aang wiped his nose ,"You sneezed, and you flew like a thousand feet in the air!" Ed looked and Aang with a hand on his chin ,"Amazing...I've never seen an airbender before...I thought my dad had told me they were extinct…" Ed said.

"Pfft, well, whatever he's been telling you, he's wrong, I know TONS of airbenders, I just have to find them." Aang said and Ed looked at Sokka and Katara, he must've not have known about the great airbender genocide, and honestly, no one had the heart to tell him that he was wrong and the he was the last airbender. "So...I guess that means that you're the Avatar, all the airbenders have...uh...moved homes, and only the Avatar could survive for a hundred years in an iceberg." Ed said and Aang shrugged ,"Guess that means I'm the Avatar." He said casually.

Ed grinned and he walked towards his make-shift boat ,"Hey, where ya going?" Aang asked as Ed got into his little boat ,"Well, I'm looking for someone very important, and I have to move somewhere, so off I go!" Ed yelled and the three looked at him like he was insane ,"Uhh, you know, I've got a giant flying bison, even if it didn't fly, it could still transport you better than an old boat." Aang said and Ed's eyebrows twitched, he did have a point.

Ed sighed ,"I mean, why not?" He said as he got on the giant floating bison with Aang, Sokka, and Katara ,"Appa, yip, yip!" Aang yelled, but the giant beast just yawned and landed in the water ,"Uh...I swear, he can fly, he's just a little out of it, I guess." Aang said nervously and Sokka rolled his eyes once more.

"Sure...and I'm a flying pig-cow," Sokka said sarcastically and Ed chuckled ,"So, Ed, where are you from and who are you looking for?" Aang asked ,"Well, I'm from the Northern Water Tribe, and I'm looking for...a person...that exists...somewhere...I think…" Ed said and Sokka chuckled ,"Oooh, who are you looking for? Your girlfriend?" He said while making kissy face, but Ed replied with a quick slap to the face with his metallic hand.

"Ow! Jeez, you could break bones with a strong punch." Sokka said and Ed laughed. "So, you're from the Northern Water Tribe? Hmm...you look like you're from the Fire Nation," Aang said and Ed shrugged ,"Yeah, I get that a lot," He said ,''If you want, I could show you some neat waterbending tricks." Aang nodded feverishly ,"Yeah! Totally, and I could show you this super neat airbending trick!" He said.

Aang took out some marbles and he spun them around in a circle, he smiled widely, like it was the best thing since sliced bread ,"Well, that's neat, but I can do this!" Ed got up and he clapped his hands together, for a little while, there was nothing, until they heard a low rumbling sound.

Suddenly, water and ice started rising from the ocean and they quickly molded together flawlessly and gracefully, they spun and danced and soon. Ed had created a giant, 18 ft. Long statue replica of the graceful woman statue he gave Katara, even Sokka was very impressed by the size and beauty of the giant woman that was standing on a large, thick piece of ice.

Everyone marveled at the fine sculpture ,"You did all that by just clapping you hands together?" Aang asked and Ed nodded ,"It's a technique that only the most skilled Elrics can master." Ed said and Aang looked excited.

"Maybe, because I'm the Avatar, I can learn it too!" He said and Ed shrugged. Finally, they reached their destination, a small village, this was apparently Sokka and Katara's homes ,"Sokka, Katara, where have you been?" An old woman said as she emerged from a small cabin.

"I'm sorry we're late, gran-gran, but we just met the most amazing waterbender and the Avatar!" Katara said excitedly and the old woman nodded ,''That boy over there, so he's the Avatar…" She said, pointing towards Ed ,"Actually, I'm the waterbender." Ed corrected and the old woman chuckled an apology.

Afterwards, they just messed around the village, Aang played with Katara as Sokka was whining about the tower he built that was destroyed by Aang, and Ed was showing amazing waterbending tricks to all the other youngsters.

"Hey, you said you wanna go penguin sledding with me, so let's go!" Aang said and he dragged Katara towards some penguins ,"You can join too, Ed," Aang said and Ed shrugged ,"Eh, why not?" He said. They all gathered up some penguins and Aang and Katara took off while Ed was lagging behind.

Finally, he caught up as they were going into a dark tunnel ,"This is actually kind of fun," Ed said and Aang nodded ,"I know, right?" Aang said, but soon, they were stopped to a screeching halt when the penguins drove into some piles of snow.

Katara and Aang laughed while getting up, but Ed rubbed his head because unfortunately for him, he hit some ice instead. "Let's do it again!" Aang said cheerily, but Ed disagreed with him and suggested that they go back to the village, Katara agreed and once Aang had turned around, he saw a destroyed Fire Nation ship.

"Woah...we should go explore that!" Aang said and Ed automatically yelled a big, fat "NO!" ,"What? Why not?" Aang asked, disappointed ,"I've been on Fire Nation ships before, and they have tons of traps and stuff once they're activated, there's no telling what might happen to you if you go in there." He said and Aang scoffed ,"Nah, I'm sure it'll be fine." He said and Aang got onto the ship, which was met by protests from Ed.

"Hey, Ed, you said that you've been on a Fire Nation ship before…what happened? Did they want to capture you or something?" Katara asked as she put her hand on his shoulder when he tried chasing Aang ,"...It's a very, very long story that I'm not proud of telling…" He said vaguely as he entered the ship behind Aang.

"Hey Ed! Come check this out!" Aang yelled and Ed stepped on a tile, which launched an arrow that nearly shot his head ,"Aang! Get out of there! The traps are active, I nearly died and you're in danger ya' know!" Ed yelled and Aang was riding a ball of air which hovered slightly towards Ed.

"...guess that'll do…"

 **MEANWHILE**

The small village was terrified as a Fire Navy ship had just landed ,"WE'VE RECEIVED REPORTS OF THE FIRE PRINCE AND HE WAS HEADING SOUTH, LORD OZAI ORDERED US TO SEARCH THE SOUTH POLE, AND WE'LL SEARCH EVERY NOOK AND CRANNY OF THIS WRETCHED PLACE TO FIND HIM!" One soldier yelled as he exited the giant ship and many people were scared and hiding in their houses for shelter.

 **I hope you like that chapter 3 PLEASE REVIEW, I'M LONELY ;-;**


	4. Chapter 4

Ed, Katara and Aang all trudged upwards towards the village and Sokka started running towards them like a mad man ,"Thank *huff* God, you *huff* guys are *huff* Safe, Fire Nation's *huff* attacking," Sokka said and everyone's eyes widened ,"What?! Where?!" Ed yelled and Sokka pointed towards the village.

Aang and Katara ran after him while Sokka collapsed on the ground ,"Wait! Ed! Where are you going?" Katara asked and Ed stopped as he saw the havoc that these soldiers were inducing on the town. Ed's eyes watered as he saw what he caused, people hiding in terror and houses burning down.

"This is all my fault…" He said silently ,"What? How is it your fault?...What did you do?" Aang asked and Ed walked up to the men who were terrorising the village. One man was attacking a young woman and a child ,"TELL ME, WHERE ARE YOU HIDING THE PRINCE?!" He yelled at her, scaring her half to death ,"Hey, idiots!" Ed yelled and the soldiers looked at him ,"If you want the Fire Lord's son, then you have to come and get me." He said cockily and everyone's jaws dropped to the ground.

The soldiers charged at him very slowly, of course, Ed dodged their attacks perfectly ,"Come on, a 100 year old woman fights better than you slowpokes," He said and he fake yawned as he dodged another slow fireball that was coming towards him ,"ok, my turn." He said and he clapped his hands together, making the water underneath the men melt.

He froze the water again and they bobbed up and down, completely frozen. Ed turned towards the ship and he clapped his hands once covered the ship in a very thick sheet of ice that didn't allow the ship to move anywhere. He then turned to the woman the soldier had been fighting ,"Hey, are you ok?" He asked and he extended his hand towards her for help ,"Please, take my money, take my house, just don't hurt my baby!" She yelled, shielding the crying infant ,"What...I didn't want to-" But Ed was quickly interrupted by several boo's from the crowd ,"Boo! Go back to the Fire Lord, you scum!" One man said.

Ed had been surrounded by people booing him and telling him to leave, as well as children who were crying while tugging at their parent's clothes. Ed turned to the only opening he saw and he made a mad dash away from the village and towards the snowy abyss.

"Pfft, good riddance, can't believe we trusted that guy." Sokka said and Katara clutched the little statue Ed made, which never seemed to melt ,"No…" Aang said, breaking the silence ,"He can't be the bad guy, he just stopped that guy from hurting that lady and her baby, plus, he can bend better than any of us, he could've easily killed us when he had the chance." Sokka and Katara looked at him, Sokka had to admit, he did have a point.

Aang went out to look for him with his trusty glider, which was met with protests from Sokka, but Aang ignored him and kept on flying. After about an hour or so, he saw a red figure limping around in the snow, Aang had landed next to him, and Ed looked at him, shocked.

"Ed! Get out of the storm! You'll freeze to death!" Aang said and Ed shook his head ,"I'll be fine, just go, I'm clearly not wanted here, I'll be on my way." Ed said and Aang put his hand on his shoulder ,"Ed, you just saved an entire village so easily, these people just don't understand…you know, you said you had to look for someone important, I can help you, I have a giant bison that could fly, don't ya' think that's better than on foot?" Aang offered generously.

"But, you have to promise you won't keep any more secrets, alright?" Ed didn't have to think twice before nodding his head, Aang smiled and they headed back towards the village. Sokka and Katara were waiting in the snow patiently for Aang to come back ,"...I bet you ten coins that Ed killed him," Sokka said and Katara looked at him angrily.

"Don't be an idiot Sokka, we know that Ed wouldn't do something like that...would he?" She said and Sokka got up and stretched ,"Let's see here, the guy is the Fire Lord's son and the Avatar has disappeared for two hours in search of him, yeah, Ed probably killed him." Sokka said, but before Katara could argue any more, the saw two figures coming from the snow.

"Aang you and Ed are alright!" Katara said happily and she looked at Sokka with a smug grin ,"Pay up, please." She said and she extended her hand towards him and he angrily dug in his pockets ,"What happened?" She asked once she received the bet money.

"Well, Ed promised that he won't tell any more lies as long as I help him find this super important person." Aang said and Ed sat down exhausted ,"Alright, fine, no secrets or lies," He said in defeat ,"Hm...where do I begin...alright, so, it's true that I'm the Fire Lord's son, but really, I wish to be anyone but." He said, relieved to get that off his chest ,"How come? Doesn't being the Fire Lord's son mean infinite riches and fame, plus, you get to be air to the throne, which I think is super cool." Sokka said and Ed looked away.

"Well...you see, he kind of, sort of banished my mom because he thought she was cheating on him, and I did the stupidest thing ever...I challenged him to a fight." Ed said reluctantly and Sokka, Aang, and Katara listened curiously.

Ed continued to describe how the fight went, and how he got humiliated in front of millions of people, and how he got help from two people who seemed so oddly familiar. "And that's how I got here," He said as he finished describing the grueling trip he had from the Earth Kingdom all the way to the South Pole.

Everyone, especially Sokka, got so invested in the story that they forgot that they were knee deep in snow. "Woah...your life must suck, what a bastard of a father," Sokka said and he stood up and brushed the snow off his boots. While Sokka and Aang were fascinated by the story, Katara was enraged.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Aang asked once he saw her strange behaviour ,"I'm just mad at that pathetic excuse of a father, he's despicable, he wanted both his wife and his son to die, but instead, he tortured them! I can't believe anyone would do this," Katara said ,"I know, right? That's why I'm going to kill that bastard and end the hundred year war myself." Ed said and Aang looked at him with a strange look on his face. "...What?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Now way! I'm going to defeat Ozai!" Ed argued with Aang and Sokka rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, you can both kill the Firelord, now, let's go on an adventure!" Sokka said and Ed raised an eyebrow ,"Adventure? Where?" Aang gasped excitedly ,"We can all go see the other airbenders! Oh man, they'll be so excited once they hear I'm the Avatar!" Aang said and he got on Appa.

"Hold on now, you youngins." Katara turned around to see an old woman that she had lived with her entire life. "Gran Gran! Why are you here?" Katara asked and the wise old lady smiled a warm smile. "Oh, don't worry about me, you just do whatever you kids like to do these days. I thought you might be leaving soon. So I packed supplies for you all. Be safe, ok?" Katara and Sokka nodded and they all got on Appa.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Aang asked and everyone nodded. "Appa! Yip yip!" Aang said and Appa roared and he started ascending into the sky. "Woah! What's happening?!" Ed said and gripped the edges of Appa's saddle ,"We're flying! I told you, he's a flying bison!" Aang said and Sokka had joined Ed in their little hold-on-for-dear-life party while Katara was looking at the ground below her.

"Woah...We're so high up in the sky!" She said. "No shit, Sherlock," Edward said and Katara gave him a glare while Sokka laughed his ass off, completely oblivious to the fact that they were thousands of feet in the air.

Once Sokka had finally stopped laughing, he decided to have a little conversation with Ed. "So, Ed, tell me, what is this "alchemy" thing?" he asked and Ed thought. "Well, from what I understood in my dreams, it's the science of understanding, decomposing and reconstructing atoms," he said, trying to simplify it as much as he can.

Sokka pretended to nod in understanding. "Yeah...Alright, so, what can it do?" he asked excitedly. "From my understanding, basically you can manipulate the atoms around you. So I can change the air pressure around myself, I can make the air around me combust, I can change the temperature of water, and I can shift the earth around."

Sokka absorbed all this information in. "Alright...So you're basically the Avatar," he said and Edward got annoyed. "Nope, with alchemy, you can fix just about anything and you can manipulate pretty much anything, I'm pretty sure you guys don't have wood or glass bending, now do you? I can do pretty much anything!" he said triumphantly.

"Cool...Can you teach me?" Sokka asked and Ed looked puzzled. "Um...I don't know, the only reason I can do alchemy is because of the dreams I've been having, and I don't really know if I can teach that to anyone," he answered and Sokka looked disappointed as he slumped into his seat. He took a bite of his seal-blubber jerky and started muttering about how life was so unfair.

A couple of hours later, Aang told Appa to stop on a cliff and he lugged a bag of supplies off and he got off of the giant animal. "What? Why are we stopping?" Ed asked and Aang chuckled. "I think you need to take a look at Appa," Aang said while pointing at his giant friend. He was clearly exhausted and he needed some rest. "Oh...right."

Once everyone got off, they collected firewood and slowly started building a fire. "Please, let me do the honors," Edward said and he clapped his hands, a metallic ring echoing through the air. In just a second the pile of wood was on fire. "Oh yeah, I forget about that alchemy thing," Aang said.

A few hours later, everyone had gone to sleep, but Edward stayed up. ' _Hm, looks like now I'm friends with the Avatar...now that makes me an even bigger threat to the Fire Nation, just great, that's exactly what I needed! More trouble!_ ' he thought as he laid back on his sleeping bag. ' _Ugh, the Avatar is just a kid! Why would anyone expect a 12 year old to save the world?...Well, I guess I'll dwell on that later.'_ he then promptly fell into a deep sleep.

 **Meanwhile**

"Sir! The team sent to scout the Prince has not returned, this confirms our suspicions that the he is still alive!" a man yelled once he entered the Firelord's room. He scowled. "How? I thought I killed him two years ago!" he yelled and the man flinched. "We, uh, don't know, but we suspect that Colonel Roy Mustang and Mrs. Rockbell have been both helping him out."

The Firelord's scowl grew deeper. "Send them to the Boiling Rock at once! I don't care about trials! And send the finest group of the Fire Nation's Navy to the South Pole! I want that boy dead! And if anyone helped him, send them to the Boiling Rock!" he yelled and the man grew visibly paler.

"Y-yes sir!" he saluted and he ran out of the Fire Lord's humid throne room. "Ugh, next thing someone'll tell me is that he's been working with the Avatar," he said to no one in particular. He then placed a hand on his chin. "Hm...actually...that may be a good thing," he hummed quietly and a wicked grin grew on his face.

 **Gasp! Suspense**

Edward stirred uncomfortably in his sleep, he managed to sleep while Sokka was yelling something about snakes or something. "Welp, now we have to wake Ed up," Aang said and Sokka took the stick from Aang's hands and he started to poke Edward, he didn't budge. He then tried to do the trick Aang did with the stick...still didn't work.

Sokka thought and he snapped his fingers. "ED! WAKE UP! THE FIRELORD IS HERE!" he yelled and he immediately woke up and accidently hit Sokka in the face with his automail arm. "Where?! Where is that bastard?!" he yelled and Katara glared at Sokka while he writhed on the floor, holding his broken nose.

"Nowhere, Ed, Sokka just had to wake you up," Katara said and Edward sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank God," he said as he dusted off his coat. Katara then went to Sokka and smacked him atop his head. "You idiot! What if Ed woke you up yelling about the Firelord?" Katara said ,"Well, I would punch him in the face for-...wait…" Katara almost smiled at her brother's stupidity while Ed and Aang chuckled.

"It's alright, Katara, no harm done...except to Sokka's nose...yeah, sorry about that," Ed said and Sokka waved him off. "Nah, it's alright, just a lot of blood, nothing much," he replied sarcastically and Ed reached into the bag of supplied and pulled out some bandages. Sokka took the bandages and hastily covered his nose with them.

After breakfast, they all got on Appa and they took a short flight towards the Southern Air Temple. During which they found out that Ed ate all the seal-blubber jerky. "...What? I'm a growing boy, ok?" he argued. Once they got there, Aang reminisced about his past with Monk Gyatzo while everyone else was trying to distract him from the horrible events that the Fire Nation caused. "Ow! Ed, why don't you try this stupid air ball game! I'm not the one who could do freaky magic!" he yelled and Ed glared at him while walking up to the stands. "Alright, Ed, do you need me to teach me how this game works?" Aang asked and Ed shook his head. "Nah, I can figure it out."

He was about to take a stance, but the ball came hurtling towards him and he was knocked off. He fell flat on his face while Aang chuckled a bit. "That's Aang: 1 and Edward: 0," he said and Ed grumpily got onto the platform and he positioned himself accordingly. ' _At least I know what to expect,'_ he thought with a grin. Oh how he was so wrong.

"Aang: 12 Ed: 0."

"Aang: 26 Ed: 0."

"Aang 39 Ed: 0."

"Aang: 50 Ed: 0."

Ed got up onto the platform for the 51st time. He noticed that Sokka and Katara had fallen asleep. "Hey Aang, I think we should do something else, Sokka and Katara look bored out of their minds," Ed said and Aang looked at his sleeping friends. "Heh...looks like we've been playing for too long…" Aang said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ugh, talk about the understatement of the century," Sokka said as he began stretching. Katara groaned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "So, what's the score?" Sokka asked and Ed started mumbling, not wanting to admit that he got defeated by a 12 year old ,"Can you speak up? I can't hear you," Sokka said and Aang decided to butt in.

"I got 50 points and Ed got none," he said and Ed hid his face in embarrassment as Sokka started laughing. Which was met with a dirty glare from Katara. "Anyways, where should we go next?" Katara asked, interrupting his brother from his fits of laughter. "Oh! I know!" he said and he lead all three of his friends to a giant door with what looks like a really complicated key-hole.

"...And this is…" Ed said once they reached the huge door. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention. It's a special room that could only be accessed by airbending, I was supposed to come here when I was ready. Apparently, there's someone in there that could help me," Aang said and he blew gusts of wind into two pipes. The cogs and wheels turned and creaked and the giant door slowly opened up. Revealing a room filled with statues. On the floor, walls, and even the ceiling. There were statues that lined every inch of the vast room.

Everyone marveled at the giant rooms that was seemingly impossible to build. But then again, they were airbenders, if anyone could build statues on ceilings, it was them. Aang seemed to be drawn into a specific statue. It was of an old man with a long beard who was wearing Fire Nation clothes. "Hey, that's Avatar Roku!" Aang exclaimed ,"How do you know?" Sokka asked and Aang's smile faded ,"I don't know, it felt I've met him before…" Aang said as he stared into the man's eyes. "Do you think it has to do with the Avatar cycle?" Ed asked and Aang thought ,"Maybe...I think I might be...reincarnated from him. Whenever an Avatar dies, a new one is born into a nation," he said.

"Water, earth, fire," he said while pointing at the Avatars before him ,"And air," he said, pointing at himself. "It's a never-ending cycle of Avatars being born, one after another in a nation," Ed said and something interrupted them. They heard the pitter-patter of feet. "Firebenders," Sokka whispered and they hid behind the Avatar statues. "They must be here for me," Ed said, he silently cursed himself for putting his friends in danger.

He was about to go out when Katara grabbed his arm ,"Wait, what if they get away? They could tell the Fire Lord," she said ,"Oh, I won't let him get away," Ed replied and he stepped out of the shadows. Ed expected a giant man wearing red armor, ready to pounce on the prince and probably get a big reward for it. What he didn't expect to see was a tiny lemur.

Aang poked his head from the statue and he gasped in excitement. "Lemur!" he yelled and Sokka ran behind Aang ,"Food!" he said and they gave chase to the scared animal. They reached a long hallway and Ed tripped Sokka and followed the lemur to an old balcony. There the lemur flew away and Aang, of course, refused to stop his chase.

Ed and Katara looked at each other with looks that clearly spoke how immature the two were being. "Hm, great Avatar we got there, no, real mature," he said and Katara punched him in the arm ,"Hey, just joking," Ed said and she (tried) to ignore his idiosy while inspecting some of the statues.

Meanwhile, Aang was climbing down rocks and ruins to try and catch the lemur and make it his pet. He chased it down to a room where tattered curtains hung in place. "It's ok, little lemur, that hungry guy won't eat ya'," he said as he searched around for the black and white creature. Instead, what he found were bodies. Several of them. All wearing ruined red clothes that have withered in the century that passed.

He looked up to see a skeleton gleaming in the light that entered through the hole in the roof. He saw a medallion around it's neck that he recognized all too well ,"Monk Gyatzo…" he said sadly, eyes welling up with tears. Sokka came in to find Aang sitting down with his hands on his face. "It's ok Aang, I wasn't actually gonna eat it," he said, he looked up and soon realized what Aang was crying about.

His eyes softened and he put a re-assuring hand on his shoulder. Just as he did so, his tattoos started growing a bright blue and he backed up as the wind around Aang started becoming faster and blowing harder. Meanwhile, Ed and Katara were inspecting the statues when the eyes of all of them started glowing a bright blue. "Aang!" Katara soon realized that something was happening to Aang and Ed started running behind her in their pursuit to find Aang and help him.

They walked into a room where a mini hurricane was forming...wait, that's not a hurricane, that was Aang. Katara started walking towards him without getting blown away by the harsh winds. "Katara! It's not safe! Even with my automail it's hard not to be blown away!" Ed yelled, but Katara didn't heed the warning and she continued walking to Aang.

"Aang! Listen, I know what it's like to lose someone you love! Me and Sokka lost our mother and look at Ed! We know that it's difficult to lose family, but we're your family now! Me, Sokka, Ed, we're going to help you, we're your family!" Katara yelled at the top of her lungs and the harsh winds died down a bit as Aang collapsed from exhaustion in Katara's arms.

Ed and Sokka came rushing to Aang's aid and Aang slowly opened his eyes. "Katara...I'm sorry," he said and he looked at Ed and Sokka ,"The other temples...the other firebenders must've gotten to them too…" Aang looked down and they all shared a grave look.

They walked back to the room that was filled with statues and Aang looked at Avatar Roku's statue with sadness in his eyes. "Avatar Roku...how's he supposed to help me if he's dead?" Aang asked and for the second time this day, they were interrupted by chirping sounds and the soft pitter-patter of feet.

The lemur from earlier came and dropped a handful of fruits in front of Sokka. He began feasting on them greedily and Ed walked over to him with an angry expression on his face."Hey! Save some for me!" he yelled and he took a big bite of an apple. Aang and Katara smiled and the lemur crawled on his head.

They walked outside and Aang looked at the ruins of his old home which was used to be filled with giant flying bison and air benders alike. The lemur stood on Aang's shoulder and Aang put a hand on Appa's shoulder (?). "Me and you guys are the only thing left of this place, so we better stick together," Aang said and the lemur chirped in understanding.

The lemur moved to Aang's extended arm as he walked towards Sokka and Ed. "Hey guys, I want you to meet the newest member of our family," Aang said ,"What are you going to name him?" Katara asked and, as if on cue, the lemur snatched a peach from Ed and Sokka, who were fighting on who should have the last piece of fruit.

"Momo," Aang replied and him and Katara shared a hearty laugh while Sokka was looking at his hand, confused. And Ed glared at the lemur, now dubbed Momo, who had stolen his food. "I don't see what's so funny, that lemur just stole my food!" he said and Momo cocked his head in confusion. It was pretty funny to see the super tough Edward lose to a lemur.

 **Taadaa, the next chapter is done :D it took WAY longer than expected to finish it. But whatever, oh, and if you're concerned about Zuko, then don't worry, we'll meet him soon and he'll be as angsty as ever ;) but you'll have to be quite patient, I don't really know how long it's take to meet him :/...Anyway, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, first off, I'm writing this at 5:30 P.M on Thursday. Which, if you couldn't guess, means that I procrastinated a lot! But hey, don't blame me. It's hard to keep your grades in the A's and B's during the final stretch of school. Man, can't wait till school is over, then I'll be hopefully able to update the story more frequently.**

 **Another thing I'd like to do is give a shout-out to Gwntan12 for their support of the story, and for writing a completely awesome fic called** **Aeternum** **. Well, if you're reading this story, then you probably read that one, but whatever, just check it out. It's super awesome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Avatar: The last Airbender.**

 **Anyway, enough with the babbling, let's go!**

It's been only a couple of weeks since Edward, Aang, Sokka, and Katara have gone together on a mission to stop the Fire Nation from winning the 100 year war. But to do that, the Avatar has to master all the four elements and beat the Fire Lord. And right now, they were heading to the North Pole to find an appropriate Waterbending teacher for Aang.

"Ugh, can't Appa fly higher?" Sokka whined and the three teens looked at him angrily. "Why don't you try to carry us on your back to the North Pole?" Aang asked rhetorically and Sokka turned around to show them his back ,"Hop on, the Sokka Express is more than happy to take visitors," he said sarcastically. But all serious tension was broken when Momo hopped on Sokka's back, expecting him to fly. Sokka gave his best 'I-was-being-sarcastic' face while Edward was laughing at Sokka's expense.

A little while later, a random ice-spike was bent from the water intended to hurt the four teens. Luckily for them, Aang whipped Appa around just in time. But that didn't stop some more spikes from trying to hurt them. They would've all tried to fight back. But Aang was trying to steer Appa away from death, Edward was hanging on for dear life, Katara couldn't see her attackers and thus couldn't do anything, and Sokka was...well, Sokka.

Eventually, Appa got stuck in the ice and several waterbenders appeared on boats, surrounding them completely. "Oh, would you look at that, the Fire Nation prince kidnapping some helpless kids! How typical," one man spat, venom laced with his voice. All three passengers stepped out of the way, knowing what might happen next.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SCUMBAG THAT'S SO HEARTLESS A BLACK HOLE COULD FEEL MORE LOVE IN A DAY THAN HE CAN HIS WHOLE LIFE?!" he yelled so loud that the South Pole could probably hear him, even with those cosy earmuffs that Ed had really wanted. The entire group of waterbenders stepped back in surprise, but they still kept their guard up. Katara put a hand on Edward's shoulder, calming him down just a bit.

"Edward is not at all like the Fire Lord, he's a good kid. And he's not kidnapping us, he's helping the Avatar end the 100 year war," Katara said, she almost laughed at the thought that Ed would do anything to harm anyone, he couldn't hurt a fly...that is, as long as that fly didn't call him a Fire Nation scumbag. Then it would probably be squished under his metal finger.

The other waterbenders looked at them cautiously, they had heard stories about how the Fire Nation prince was a saint compared to the Fire Lord. After what seemed like hours of staring, they had finally decided to let them enter the Northern Water Tribe, but not after some convincing that Ed didn't have some evil intention hidden behind those golden eyes.

They had led the strangers to a giant wall. A small tunnel was carved out in one swift motion to accommodate for the size of the large beast. It had led to a giant gate. The space they were in was filled with water in order to carry the visitors to the very large city. Once they had entered, they were entranced. Everything was made of ice, the buildings, bridges, streets, even the fountains were made of clear, crystalline ice.

"Woah...this place is huge! I should have no problem finding a good waterbending teacher!" Aang exclaimed excitedy ,"Yeah, but it's a shame that we had to travel all this way when a perfectly good waterbending master right here," Sokka said and Edward's eyebrow twitched a bit ,"Ugh, for the last time, Sokka, I'm an alchemist, not a fancy pantsy freaking bender!" he yelled and, before Sokka could reply, he saw a pretty woman.

He leaned in to see that she had beautiful white hair, and eyes the same shade as her hair. She was wearing fancy garments that really suited her and her hair was tied up in what looked like a complex bun. Sokka slightly blushed at the beautiful lady on front of him and Edward nudged his arm ,"Ah, I see you have spotted your next victim," he said teasingly and Sokka glared at him ,"Shut it, Ed!" he responded and Ed only chuckled.

After what seemed like hours of constant babbling, they had finally reached a huge ice castle. ' _Oh, what else would it be? Everything in this town is made of bloody ice,'_ he thought once they had entered the magnificent castle. They sat down on a table dished out with delectable food and a man had stood up once everyone was seated. "We are having this feast in celebration, I would like to announce that our sister tribe had come to visit," he said, pointing at Sokka and Katara

. "I would also like to announce that the Avatar has come to the North Pole in order to learn waterbending," he added ,"Another reason to celebrate is that it's my daughter's 16th birthday, she is now of marrying age." he stepped back and revealed Princess Yue in her fancy garments. She sat next to Sokka as the feast began. He quickly stuffed some chicken in his mouth and swallowed it. "So, you're a princess, you know, I'm sort of a prince myself," he said, attempting to make small talk.

Katara laughed and turned to Sokka. "A prince? Of what?" she asked and Sokka growled ,"A lot of things, do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation," he said and Katara teased him even more with a fake bow. What also didn't help is Edward constantly wiggling his eyebrows and winking at Sokka, which would explain the fact that he was redder than a tomato once the "conversation" had ended.

Aang walked over to Master Pakku and bowed. "It's great to meet you, Master Pakku. I can't wait for me and my friend to train under you. That is, right after we've had a couple of days to relax," he said ,"If you want to relax, you should go to a tropical island or something. If you want to train as my apprentice, come see me at sunrise tomorrow," he said grumpily.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Aang, Katara, and Edward all walked towards where Master Pakku would be training them. "Hey Master Pakku!" Aang yelled and Pakku dropped some water that he was bending. "Oh, it's alright, it wasn't like I was trying to concentrate or anything," he said grumpily and Aang quickly apologized. Pakku then turned to Ed ,"So, is this your friend that you were talking about? I thought he was from the Fire Nation," Pakku said.

"Oh, no, it's not me. It's Katara over here, well, I am a waterbender, but I don't need a master," Ed said, pointing at Katara, who smiled sheepishly. Pakku took a long glance at her ,"...No," he said simply and Katara fumed. "What?! What do you mean "no"? I didn't travel across the world just so you can say 'No'," she said, outraged. "...No, in our tribe, women aren't allowed to learn to waterbend," he said and all three teens were shocked.

"What? Are they not taught to waterbend?" she asked and Pakku shook his head ,"No, they are taught to heal. I'm sure there's a healer out there that would be glad to teach you," he replied and Katara got even angrier. "I don't want to heal, I want to fight!" she said and Pakku turned his back towards her. "Well too bad, it's not my problem." but before Katara could respond. Aang stepped in the way.

"Well if Katara, isn't learning, then I'm not either," he said and he started walking away. Katara chased after him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Aang, you don't have to sacrifice your training for me," she said and Aang begrudgingly decided to start lessons. Pakku then turned to Edward. "What about you, young man? I'm sure a boy of your age and...heritage wouldn't be a very skilled waterbender," he said and Edward gave him a quick kick to the shin with his automail leg.

He wordlessly followed Katara while Pakku was rubbing his bleeding shin, "Now he needs a healer." Katara smirked. "He needs a young, defenseless woman who can't learn to waterbend to heal his leg," he finished dramatically and Katara burst out laughing. Oh the cruel, cruel irony.

 **LATER**

Katara walked inside a small hut. A woman was healing a dummy and telling the students how to heal specific pressure points for maximum efficiency. "Oh, are you here for the healing lessons?" she asked once Katara had stepped in. She looked around at the young girls in front of her. They all looked like they would make amazing waterbenders someday. Too bad they were all confined to a stereotype that has made far too much of an impression on the Northern Water Tribe.

Katara nodded and slowly sat down on the snow. After the lesson, the teacher called her over. "So, who's the lucky guy?" she asked and Katara cocked her head to the side ,"Huh?" the teacher merely chuckled. "The necklace, you are getting married, aren't you?" she asked and Katara gingerly touched the pendant. "No, this belonged to my grandmother, and it got passed down to my mother, and she passed it down onto me," Katara explained.

"Oh, right, how could I have forgotten the necklace that belonged to Kanna?" she said ,"Wait, you knew my gran-gran?" she asked and the healer nodded. "Yes, Kanna and I were good friends, that necklace was carved by a young lad for an arranged marriage. But one day she just left, no goodbyes or anything," she said and Katara's grasp on the necklace tightened.

 **MEANWHILE**

Sokka arrived at the bridge where he would meet princess Yue. He had carved out a little fish for her out of a random rock he found. "Hey, Princess Yue," he greeted happily ,"I got you something, I carved it out for you." Yue looked at the little fish thing. "Oh, it's a bear," she guessed and Sokka shook his head. "No, it's a fish," he said and he turned it on it's side ,"See, here's a fin." Yue looked at it closer, it almost looked like a little fish.

Yue's frown deepend. "I'm sorry, Sokka, we can't be together," she said. She then ran away with tears in her eyes. Sokka blinked. Suddenly, rage boiled through him and he threw the carved fish into the water with a groan. ' _It's too cold out here anyways,'_ he thought as he walked back to where the others were staying.

 **LATER (AGAIN)**

Sokka plopped down on his sleeping bag next to Ed. Who was massaging his shoulder relentlessly. "So, how'd training go?" Ed asked and Aang groaned. "Master Poop-head won't let Katara train because she's a woman," Aang said and Ed frowned while Sokka grinned at the nick-name Aang gave Master Pakku. "Why don't you train with Katara every night after practise?" Sokka asked and Katara perked up.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that? I can learn how to waterbend and you get a training partner! Everyone is happy!" Katara celebrated ,"Except for me," Sokka said. "You're always unhappy," Katara replied and Ed whined. "I'm not happy either." Katara glanced at Ed ,"Why not?" she asked. But before Ed could reply, Sokka interrupted ."Oh, so when I'm unhappy, it's no big deal. But when Ed's unhappy the whole world is in panic, ok, I see." Katara hit him across the head for being a sarcastic smart-ass and Ed laughed ,"Anyway, the only problem is that my automail hurts like hell in cold weather. Who's idea was it to invent cold anyways?" he whined and Katara rolled her eyes.

Katara and Aang slipped into the darkness and Aang showed her a move about controlling water with the flow of the body. Katara was getting the hang of it, that is, until the water shot up to the sky. Revealing a very pissed off Master Pakku. "You have disrespected my culture and my beliefs," he said angrily with fire in his eyes. Katara just stood there, baffled about how he was able to see them with how dark it was.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Katara, Aang, Edward, and Sokka were all talking to the chief on Master Pakku's...uh...beliefs. "Hm...I might be able to teach you waterbending. But only if you swallow your pride and apologize," he said and, Katara being Katara, refused and challenged him to a duel. She stormed out and threw her jacket to the side ,"Katara, this guy is a master, you won't be able to beat him," Aang said. "I don't care," she replied angrily.

"Aang has a point ya' know, you can't beat him even if-" "I SAID I DON'T CARE!" Katara interrupted Edward and she fumed over to a good fighting spot. Pakku however, didn't seem to care and he not only ignored her. But insulted her and told her to return back to the Healing Huts. This was met with a blow to the head with some icy water. Everyone 'ohh'ed at her. Like she was some kid and she got sent to the principle's office, even Edward took a step back, not wanting to come in contact with Katara's icy spikes.

Pakku reluctantly took Katara's challenge and he fought her. Several blasts of water and icy spikes were hurled around like it was a fight to the death. There was one particularly dangerous move Katara did with icy discs being flung at Master Pakku. One extra-sharp disk managed to graze his beard by just a hair (literally), and the fight continued.

The fight finished when Katara got caught in a tent of spikes and was stuck. Master Pakku went over to her necklace, which had fallen off during the fight. With intention to give it back to her. But his heart skipped a beat when he saw it. "This is mine...this is the necklace that I carved for my Kanna almost 60 years ago…" he said, melting the trap Katara was stuck in. "I know why she left," Katara said when she approached him. "It was because of you and your stupid sexist customs. You loved her, but she didn't love you back. It was an arranged marriage," she said and Yue's eyes filled with tears.

 **MEANWHILE (AGAIN AGAIN)**

A young, peasant boy was scrubbing the deck of a must Fire Nation ship. He had short, black hair and a burn on his left eye. The leader of the ship, Commander Zhao, came onto the deck to announce that the Prince had been sighted and is in the North Pole. So, of course, they're heading there to go and catch him.

Everyone cheered, except for the peasant, who scowled at his commanding officer. He noticed this and walked towards him to glare at him. "Be sure to scrub the deck extra hard tonight, or no dinner, you peasant," he said and his scowl deepened ,"I have a name, you know," the peasant said and Commander Zhao didn't even turn around to address him ,"Yes, what was it, Zuko? Yes, make sure you scrub the deck four times as hard tonight," he replied and walked away.

In the Fire Nation, Prince Edward was portrayed as a threat and a filthy traitor. But to the rest of the world, he was portrayed as a misunderstood Prince with a heart as golden as his gleaming hair and eyes. Zuko admired that in him and wanted to be just like him. A person who wanted nothing more than to do what was right and to ignore all the customs and stereotypes that were being thrown at him.

He wasn't a traitor, he was a hero.

 **Woop woop, done at Friday 7:00 P.M...yes, I know, I am the world's greatest procrastinator :p.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, so first off, NO SCHOOL! :D but what does that mean for this fic? It means that there'll be more irregular updates. I may update it on Monday, or I may not update for two weeks. So, yeah. Hopefully it'll turn out for the better and I can finish this fic before school starts again, but no promises.**

 **DISCLAIMER: You obviously don't know what a Fanfiction is if you think I have the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't even own a cat! Let alone the rights to two extremely awesome franchises.**

Katara and some random pupil were both in a fighting arena, ready to spar. Unfortunately for the kid. He only lasted six seconds against her, and he had the longest time. "Not bad, in a couple years, you might be able to defeat a Sea Sponge," Master Pakku said as he melted his defeated pupil out of the ice cage he was in. Ed, who was in the sidelines enjoying the show, laughed a bit at the kid's misfortune. "Anyone else want to have a re-match with Katara?" he asked and everyone just groaned.

Edward, however, decided it would be nice to have a spar with a good friend. After all, he had to keep his shape, 100 sit ups, push ups, etc. doesn't really keep the body _that_ fit. He put down his (of course) icy drink and raised his hand. Master Pakku raised an eyebrow, but nodded nevertheless. He stepped onto the ring and he and Katara took a stance.

"Alright, I want a fair fight, no stabbing, slashing, cutting or _burning_ ," he said while looking at Ed and Ed made a mental note to add a second scar to that shin of his ,"now, GO!" he yelled, and almost immediately, Katara threw a jet of cold water at Ed. Who dodged it quite impressively. He clapped his hands and icy fists rose out of the ground. Katara, although a bit surprised, dodged them and and sent icy spikes at Edward's way.

Ed dodged them, but not without one of them nicking him in the shoulder and revealing a little auto-mail. He clapped his hands and an ice-spear formed out of the snow on the ground. He took it and tried stabbing Katara (not really, they were friends after all), Katara kept stepping back and trying to use water to cut the spear, and after a couple tries, she finally managed to cut it clean in half.

Ed, reacting quickly, did some what Sokka would call "fancy, dancy backflips" and avoided Katara's spikes. He clapped his hands once more and ice started forming around Katara majestically. Trapping her in a swirly cage. He clapped his hands and a second spear formed in his hand, meanwhile, Katara was struggling to free her hand from the cage. She finally chipped a piece of ice off of it as Ed was charging with the spear.

She used her now free hand to waterbend some snow and turn it into a giant spike. They both stopped their weapons just short of their throats, declaring it a tie. Edward set the spear down and Katara melted the ice she was trapped in. Master Pakku just stood there, jaws dropped and eyes wide. He slowly started clapping and smiling as Edward and Katara took a moment to catch their breaths.

"Never, in my life, have I seen waterbending used in such a unique way. I've seen people use it as an extension of their limbs or as daggers. But never as spears or...fists. Not bad, not bad at all, boy," Master Pakku said, but before Ed could reply. Black snow started falling from the sky. Everyone looked at it strangely while Ed's eyes widened in horror.

"...No, it can't be…" he said slowly and Aang looked at him curiously, Katara and Pakku knew what this "black snow" was, but Aang didn't. "Fire nation...FIRE NATION'S ATTACKING!" Ed yelled and Aang gasped. He wasn't ready to fight the Fire Nation just yet, he was just a 12 year old with some special privileges! Not a warrior.

Everyone was panicking, no one knew what to do, sure, they've had a Fire Nation attack before. But that was over 80 years ago. Every civilian was screaming and running around. It was utter chaos. Ed however, stayed calm and level-headed. He clapped his hands and a pillar started forming beneath him. He was now 50 feet in the air on a giant pillar. That got everyone's attention.

Ed then started screaming instructions. He told mothers to keep their children safe, he told healers to go to the Healing Den, and he told soldiers, war veterans, and every man and woman over 21 that if they wanted to take the risk and fight, they could fight. Everyone started scrambling around and listening to the young Prince's orders. Mothers and some fathers protected their homes and children. Healers piled into the Healing Dens and everyone who could defeat a child in waterbending wanted to volunteer.

Right as everyone was well and organized, Ed saw a giant fireball heading their way. He clapped his hands and a giant, thick ice wall caught the fireball, and another one, and another, and a 5th one. At this point, he could pass out from all the energy he's using just to keep the majestic ice city afloat. And by the 10th fireball, he was just about to take a long nap. He closed his eyes for a second, but opened them immediately, he saw a giant fireball heading his way. He was about to clap. But the fireball just stopped.

He looked up to see about 10 waterbenders that have created a wall, not unlike Ed's alchemy-made ones. In order to protect themselves, the city, and Ed. He smiled when he saw them stop yet another giant fireball. He smirked a bit and looked at Aang. "Hey, Aang, you should probably stop those Fire Nation scum bags from the inside, don't ya think?" he asked rhetorically and Aang nodded ,"don't need to tell me twice." He hopped on Appa's back and took off with a "Yip Yip".

Aang took off and landed on a Fire Nation ship. He got rid of most of the soldiers and the catapults. But as he was getting rid of the last one, he got caught in the chains of a Fire Nation higher-up. Luckily for him, Appa appeared at just the right moment and threw him overboard. Some Northern Water Tribe soldiers then put the ship in an icy cage. "That's it? This'll be easy-" Aang started, but he immediately took back what he said when he saw hundreds of Fire Nation ships.

 **LATER (AT NIGHT)**

"Mister Zuko!" Commander Zhao yelled at the scarred peasant who was cleaning the dock for the ump-teenth time ,"I want you to infiltrate the Northern Water Tribe and bring me the Prince and the Avatar." Zuko scowled and stood up ,"why me, though? Why don't you send your other experienced soldiers?" he asked and Zhao frowned ,"because you're the only person on the ship that would've beat me in an Agni Kai if you hadn't chickened out and got yourself that scar. Now go before I send you to prison for refusing orders."

 **MEANWHILE**

The Fire Nation ships all paused their attack. This gave time for Aang to travel back and for Ed and the other Northern Water Tribe soldiers to catch their breaths. They all met up at the palace where Yue and Katara were looking out of the porch at the ships in front of them. "Why are they stopping?" Katara asked ,"they're waiting for day-break, the firebender's power is strongest in the sun and weakest in the moon," Ed said and they all looked out sadly ,"I think it's the opposite for waterbenders, I've always noticed that my waterbending powers are stronger during night," Katara said.

"They say that the moon was the original waterbender, how it moves the tides back and forth. The moon spirits represent the ocean and the ocean spirits give us life," Yue said and Aang perked up. "That's it! Spirits! I could communicate with them since I'm the bridge between the two worlds, and they could give me advice on defeating the Fire Nation!" he said excitedly and Yue raised an eyebrow ,"good plan, except for one thing," Ed said ,"the last time you went into the spirit world it was by complete accident, how are you going to do that again?" Katara finished.

"Well, I may not be able to send you to the Spirit World, but I can get you to the most spiritual place in all of the North Pole," Yue said, Aang got excited and he left with her and Katara while Ed went back to try and defend the North Pole. Yue had led them to a small, grassy area with a pond that contained two black and white fish circling around each other. "Wow, I could just feel all the spiritual energy floating around the place…" Aang said and he sat down to meditate. A few hours later, he finally succeeded and was sent to the Spirit World, where his body lied, immobile.

Katara watched Aang, ready to defend him at any moment's notice. She heard the sound of ice breaking and she looked to see a Fire Nation peasant crawling out of thick ice ,"Fire Nation!" she said, her voice laced with venom. Zuko paused and he shook his head ,"no, look, I'm not like-" he was interrupted by a jet of water nearly hitting him in the face. It was obvious that Katara didn't want to hear him out.

Eventually, Zuko had to resort to firebending if he wanted to escape this place with his life. "LOOK, I DON'T WANT TO CAPTURE THE AVATAR!" he yelled and Katara had stopped fighting. This wasn't going to work out if he had to resort to screaming to get her attention ,"...oh, I see, you're here to capture Edward, aren't you?" Katara asked and Zuko shook his head ,"no, actually, I see Prince Edward as a hero, not a traitor," he replied, Katara knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

They then heard slow clapping and a dark figure emerged from the shadows. "Ah, it seems that I've succeeded in my game of 'Spot the Traitor'," Commander Zhao revealed himself fully with a smirk on his face. Both Zuko and Katara took stances. "Commander Zhao!...Wait, how did you find me?" Zuko asked ,"very simple, as a peasant, I didn't think you would notice a commander following you around," he said and Zuko scowled at him ,"I've had my suspicions, but this confirms it. You see, I sent you to the Avatar and the Prince because I wanted to see if you really are a traitor, seems my theory was correct." Zhao started to charge at them. Zuko and Katara fought hard, but soon, he managed to knock Katara out like a light. "Well, it seems it's just you and me, you peasa-" during the middle of his one-liner, however, Zuko sent a quick blow to the head and knocked him out.

"Tch, he should stop saying one-liners so often, it'll lead to his death, I know it," Zuko said and he looked at the un-touched Avatar. What should he do? He can't just leave him here, but he can't stick around either. He then heard some voices ,"hey! I think Commander Zhao headed this way!" Zuko cursed, of course Zhao would send some extra men just in case. He had no choice but to drag the Avatar to safety. Hopefully far away from the war that's taking place.

 **So, what did you think? I added some extra Edward to this one cuz he's awesome and I didn't just want to re-write Avatar but with some snarky remarks from Edward. That's why the last chapter was my least favorite, that and it was extremely rushed.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, YOU'LL GET INVISIBLE COOKIES :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I know I missed the deadline by one day. But give me a break, I have a life outside of my computer ya' know. When I said that updates would get all messed up in the summer, I meant it. So get used to it, ya'll.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the super cool blonde alchemist or the kids that can do magic martial arts.**

Four massive fireballs were hurdled from the attack ships at the Northern Water Tribe. Edward and the other waterbenders were doing all they could to keep the place from getting set on fire. Some waterbenders were fighting all the other Fire Nation soldiers. Some waterbenders were healing and helping injured soldiers. Some waterbenders were building walls and defending against the enemy. Some waterbenders were staying and protecting their family. And one alchemist was doing his best to prevent as many deaths as possible.

One waterbender, however, was sitting in the Spirit Pond. Next to a knocked-out Commander Zhao and at least 50 knocked-out men. Katara was sitting next to the pond with her arms around her knees. "I can't believe it...I failed to protect him…" she said, pondering how she had managed to fail him. Yue put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him. That Fire Nation guy couldn't have gotten far," she said and Katara stood up. She was right, they had to protect Aang, no matter what. He was the Avatar, he was the only hope for this war-torn land.

She got on Appa's back with Sokka and Princess Yue. "You should stay here, Momo, in case Aang comes back," she told the little lemur and it chirped happily, "alright Appa, yip yip!" Sokka said and Appa roared as it ascended into the sky. Leaving behind 51 knocked-out men, a lemur, and two very important fish circling around one another. Meanwhile. Zuko was trudging through the snow with an Avatar on his back. "Jeez, for a little kid he sure is heavy," he whined. He looked around the snow and saw a small cave in the distance, "shelter!" He said triumphantly as he trudged onto the only protection from the blizzard he could find.

"Look around, they couldn't have gotten far," Katara said as she scouted the area, looking for a 19 year old holding a 12 year old kid with glowing tattoos. Meanwhile. Zuko had just dropped Aang off in the cave. He sighed. "Ugh, why did I do this? Who knows what could've happened while I was out there?" He spoke to himself. He began pacing around the cave, wondering if he did the right thing. He began to weigh the pros and cons of bringing the Avatar here. "Well, by protecting the Avatar I've made a really powerful ally, but I also made an entire nation my enemy…" he then shook his head, "no, Prince Edward made an entire nation his enemy and he kept himself hidden for years. If he could do that...then I can too," he said.

 **MEANWHILE, IN THE SPIRIT WORLD**

Aang was looking around, wanting help from the Spirits to find the Moon and Ocean Spirits. He looked around and saw what looked to be a monkey sitting down and meditating. He walked up to it and spoke to it, "excuse me, do you know where the Moon and Ocean Spirits are? I need to find them or an entire civilization will fall!" He said and the monkey pretended to ignore him. He opened one eye and pointed at a small bug-like spirit. "I dunno, ask him," he said and Aang followed it, "...humans."

Aang, trying to follow the Spirit, fell down a tree and landed in a puddle. There he sees the reflection of Avatar Roku. "Avatar Roku!" Aang yelled in excitement as Roku climbs out of the puddle to greet him, "Avatar Roku, I need to find the Ocean and the Moon Spirits. And entire Nation is counting on them," Aang explained, "the Ocean and Moon Spirits have given up their immortality to live in the mortal realm. That happened a long, long time ago. The only other Spirit that's that old is Kho," Roku explained.

Aang perked up and was about to speak when Roku interrupted him, "however, he's a very dangerous spirit. For if you show any emotion at all, he will steal your face." Aang gasped and frowned. His only ticket for finding out where the Ocean and Moon Spirits were located was almost impossible, "you have to keep a perfect straight face, Aang. Or else you will have failed your duties as the Avatar," Roku said and Aang put on a determined look. He had to do it. He had to save the Northern Water Tribe. He had to save Katara, and Ed, and Sokka. Suddenly. Confronting Kho didn't seem so difficult.

 **A LITTLE WHILE LATER (LIKE AN HOUR OR SOMETHING IN THE MORTAL REALM)**

Zuko was pacing around the cave for what seemed to be the hundredth time when he heard a groan. He looked and saw Aang slowly blink his eyes open. Zuko went into his backpack and he pulled out a peach. "Here, eat this." He saw Aang flinch and take a fighting stance, "don't worry, I won't hurt you," Zuko said and Aang seemed to relax. He took the peach and started nibbling on it.

"You know, I could've left you for dead back there," Zuko said and Aang paused, "I was sent here by Commander Zhao to come and spy on you...truth is. I never wanted to hurt or spy on anyone. Unlike him. So I saved you after he found out I was a traitor and dragged you away from his men," he explained and Aang stared at him for a second. He was about to thank him when he heard a great roar. Aang excitedly exited the cave and Zuko followed suit.

Aang saw Appa, his best friend and giant companion. While Zuko saw a great monster that could fly. Zuko was about to scream and run for his life when that bison landed on the snow. It had caused a rumbling in the land and an icicle that was stuck to the roof had fallen and landed on his head, effectively knocking him out. Katara had gotten off of the bison and hugged Aang. "Aang! Thank Spirits you're safe!" She said and Aang turned to the knocked out Zuko.

"We need to help him!" He said and Sokka looked at him like he was crazy, "are you crazy?! That guy tried to kidnap you!" Sokka yelled and Aang ignored him while dumping Zuko on Appa, "no he didn't. He saved me from Commander Zhao. He told me so in the cave," Aang said and Katara flinched, "Commander Zhao! I forgot about him! I just so him on the floor and assumed someone had knocked him out," Katara said and she face-palmed, "grr, stupid! Stupid! I shouldn't have just left him alone at the Spirit Pond!" She yelled.

 **MEANWHILE (AT THE SPIRIT POND)**

A very tired Commander Zhao woke up from the soft, green grass he was sleeping on. He rubbed his head as it ached horribly. He turned to see 50 of the men he sent sleeping on the job. He scoffed at them. "Idiots, I give them one job and they fail horribly!" He barked, even though he had been knocked out first. He looked over at the pond and smiled gleefully as he watched the black and white fish circle each other.

"Perfect."

 **WITH EDWARD**

Edward was defending against three different fireballs when, all of a sudden, the sky went a horrible dark red. He watched as the waterbenders lost their powers mid-fight. They were getting their asses kicked and he had to help. But he couldn't reveal his special powers...could he? Ah screw it, he could explain later, but first, he had to save the Northern Water Tribe. He clapped his hands together and one, giant wall erupted in front of the front lines of the battle. The icy wall had been so thick that no fireball could pierce it.

He made his way down the giant pillar and ignored all the people gawking at him. "S-Sir Edward," one person yelled, making Ed stop in his tracks. He turned to meet the person in front of him, no one ever called him "sir" or "mister" outside of the palace, "h-how did you retain your waterbending when ours...stopped?" He asked and Edward took in a breath, "I'll explain later, I need to go. The Ocean Spirit is in trouble," he explained and the crowd gasped, "this wall should hold off Fire Nation until I get back, message me if anything goes wrong," he explained and the waterbenders nodded.

He was going to kill Commander Zhao.

 **BACK TO ZHAO**

Commander Zhao smiled wickedly as he held a brown, leather bag. That was no ordinary bag, oh no. It contained the spirits of the Ocean and the Moon. He had finally done it. He was going to get his name read on all the history scrolls. Every child in the Fire Nation will look up to him and every night, a family will thank and pray to a picture of him before going to bed. Yes, he was going to become Zhao: The Great and Terrible.

Just then, he heard the sound of a metallic clap. Before he could turn his head around. He was encased in a graceful and tasteful icy-cage. He couldn't turn his head around even if he wanted to. He wanted to know who had the nerve to cage Zhao: The Great and Terrible. Unfortunately for him, he wouldn't be Great or Terrible since the leather bag containing the two spirits fell into the pond and they continued on swimming as if nothing happened.

He was now straining his neck to see who had encased him. He thought that the capture of the two Spirits had stopped the power of the waterbenders. "Oh, save your strength, you're going to need every last bit if you want to fight me." That voice...he couldn't believe it. It was that damn brat of a Prince. Zhao growled, almost like a dog, at Edward once he came into full view. He was donning his usual red coat with the Flamel sign on the back of it.

That coat was strange. He couldn't have gotten it made in a small Earth Kingdom village since they were Fire Nation colours. And he couldn't have gotten it in the Fire Nation since the Fire Lord said that he owned no such clothing at his time in the palace. Secondly, why had he gotten that coat? What was special about the symbol on the back? And what did it represent? The boy was literally wrapped in mysteries.

"So, was this your grand, master plan? You think you can just barge in and steal the two spirits that give the waterbenders their power?" He asked rhetorically and Zhao didn't answer. Edward got impatient, "answer me you asshole! Did you think you could attempt to start war and not face the consequences?!" He was now yelling with fire burning in his eyes. Zhao almost felt intimidated by the boy's wrath.

"A long time ago, there was a young boy named Alphonse. His father left for research and his mother died four years ago. He lived in poverty, but he still believed he could survive. He ran his own shop at the age of 10 and he worked hard labor every day. But he hoped and prayed every night that his father would come back from his long journey. Poor Alphonse wanted to show his father all the work he's done and make him proud. He's never had much family before and the thing he wanted most in his life was a bigger brother," he said, "do you know what Alphonse is doing right now?" He asked and Zhao merely shook his head.

"Your...your troops killed poor Alphonse," he replied, tears threatening to fall down his face. However, Zhao just stood there, no emotion showing, "I bet you don't even care, do you?" He asked and Zhao merely nodded with a wicked smile. Almost like he's enjoying the pain he's giving Edward. Edward immediately clapped and a spear rose out of the ground. Zhao almost flinched when Edward took hold of the spear.

"YOU BASTARD!" He yelled as he charged towards him with the spear. "Edward!" He heard a familiar voice call. He stopped when he was just inches away from spearing Zhao's neck, "don't interfere, Katara," he said. Katara didn't listen and marched right up to Edward, "I know you're upset. But violence is never the answer, killing him won't do anything but prove that you've stooped down to his level," she said and Edward slowly put down his spear.

He raised his right hand back and punched Zhao in the face as hard as he can. In fact, he punched him so hard that the force of his metal fist hitting his face shattered the ice encasing him into a million little pieces. Zhao held his now broken nose and glared at Edward. But for once in Zhao's life, he was afraid, of a teenager! He was at the mercy of this Prince and both of them knew it.

That didn't stop Zhao from trying to intimidate him back, which clearly didn't work. So instead, he focused his gaze on the fish swimming in a circle. He shot a fireball with every ounce of his strength at the white fish and it seemed as if he successfully killed it. Well, he wouldn't know. His vision was growing dark once the attack was shot. All he could hear was the astonished and angry cries of his enemies before blacking out.

The world had gone gray. Almost as if the moon had fallen. The waterbenders had lost their waterbending yet again, and this time. They truly panicked. The gray world around them meant only one thing. That the Moon spirit was dead. They rushed around, trying to fight the Fire Nation soldiers that had somehow gotten through the giant wall Edward put up before. They were truly defenseless.

Aang, however, didn't panic. He went into the puddle with the singular black fish. He didn't know why, but something (or someone, possibly) had told him to do it. So he did, and he entered the Avatar State. The water in the pond had glowed a shiny blue. It looked almost magical. Even Edward couldn't believe how sparkly and beautiful the water looked. It started collecting itself around Aang. The water kept collecting around him until it looked like Aang was a giant, 40 foot tall water monster.

Once the waterbenders got a good look at the monster, the bowed down towards it. However, the Fire Nation stood their ground and raised their spears. Like they could somehow poke it, much less harm it. The monster swept across the Northern Water Tribe and knocked all the Fire Nation tanks and soldiers into the frigid ocean water. The ships had already started retreating once they saw that it was a threat.

After it's quick rampage. The monster took hold of Commander Zhao and hurled into the ocean, next to all the other men who were thrown into it as well. After that, the water in the monster turned gray and normal and the monster broke apart. Aang had fallen down a long way before Katara held him in her arms. The rest of the Gaang (plus Yue) looked at the pond sadly. "What do we do now?" Edward asked and Yue stood up. "Yue...what are you doing?" Sokka asked and Yue didn't move.

"The Moon Spirit gave me life. Now it's my turn to give it back," she said and Sokka's eyes widened. He kept trying to convince Yue not to do it, but she didn't head the warning and stepped into the pond. Her body slowly dissolved, leaving only a Spirit of Yue left. "I'll miss you, Sokka," she said and she floated up to him and gave him one final kiss before floating away and becoming the new moon spirit. Sokka just stared up at the sky while Katara looked around.

"Hey, where's that Fire Nation guy?"

 **IN ANOTHER PLACE**

Zuko was sitting on a makeshift raft he made after he spotted some sticks floating in the water that were there because of a crashed ship he found. He assembled a dingy raft as well and he set sail. He looked up in awe as he saw the moon, fully restored and looking bright as ever. He thought that Zhao had succeeded in his plans to kidnap the Moon and Ocean Spirits. But it almost seemed as if nothing happened.

"We'll meet again, Avatar."

 **WELL! That was a doosy :D I almost thought I wouldn't finish it today, but I wouldn't let you guys wait two days for a new chapter...or would I? Anyway, for those wondering about the before-mentioned Alphonse in the story. I will write about it and post it as a chapter someday. But not today. So, please review and some more feedback would be nice. BYE! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I was looking over the last chapter again when I came across the part where Edward was talking about Alphonse. And I decided that it would be really awesome mini background story. I thought it would be really cheap to put a mini-story instead of my normal updates. So here it is, a little extra present :D**

 **1 YEAR AFTER EDWARD WENT TO SEARCH FOR HIS MOTHER**

Edward huffed and continued his trek onwards. He was currently climbing a steep mountain-side. He'd heard that there was a town with some high-quality supplies that he needed nearbye. After a solid 30 minutes of climbing, he spotted a tiny village in the distance. It could hardly be called a town, but he didn't care. All he needed was some high-quality rope and gear, the last rope he used had almost instantly snapped under his weight.

He entered the village and he expected to be shunned or given the stink-eye for having golden eyes and hair. Not many people outside the FIre Nation had golden hair. But instead, people didn't even glance at him. Much less judge him or call him a "filthy Fire Nation scumbag". Which he would reply with "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HEARTLESS MONSTER?! I'M TEN TIMES THE MAN ANY FIRE NATION CITIZEN WILL EVER BE!".

He liked the change, but it also felt odd not being portrayed as a villain. He shrugged it off and walked towards a stand that looked pretty promising. No one was there so he knocked on the wood to try and get the store-vendor's attention. After a little while, he saw someone emerge from some curtains. He was tall and had sandy-blonde hair. His eyes were the same colour as his hair. They both looked strikingly similar. Heck, they almost looked like brothers (I wonder why).

They both stared at each other for a while and Edward shook his head. "Have I seen you before?" He asked the boy and he thought about it before slowly shaking his head. "...No, at least, I don't think so...you do look oddly familiar, however," he said and Edward shrugged. The boy put on a beaming smile and extended his arm for a handshake, "I'm Alphonse, by the way, what's your name?" He asked as Edward shook his hand with his metal arm.

"Name's Edward Elric," Edward replied, "I don't see a lot of people from the Fire Nation come here, but it's kind of refreshing," Alphonse said and Edward flinched. Alphonse snickered a bit, still retaining his smile, "h-how did you know I was from there?" Edward asked in a hushed voice. "Well, it's because I'm Fire Nation as well. My dad came here on a journey of some sort and he met my mom. The rest was history," he said and Edward took a sigh of relief.

They both started talking about each other for what seemed like hours. Edward had found out that Alphonse's mother was sick and his father went on to research on how to cure her illness. His mother, however, had died and his father has yet to return. Edward was a little shy of telling him about his father, but he felt like he could trust this stranger. "So your father burned your arm and leg off while trying to kill you?" He asked in disbelief and Edward nodded. Alphonse shook his head slowly, "that's rough, buddy," he said.

Alphonse and Edward chatted for so long that Edward forget why he was here. "Oh, yeah, I forgot why I came here. I need some rope and some leather bags, if you will. I've heard rumors that you have some high-quality stuff," he said and Alphonse bent down to fetch some supplies. Edward spotted something red and folded up in the distance. "Hey, what's that?" Edward asked, pointing to it and Alphonse looked to what he was pointing.

He walked up to it and unfolded it. Revealing a blood-red jacket with a weird symbol on the back. "Oh, my dad used to tell me stories when I was four about magical powers called...I dunno, Alkhemi or something? I don't remember. But he said that it was far stronger than bending, but only he knew how to do it. He kept it a secret from everyone but me and my mom since everyone would think that he was the Avatar if he did it," Alphonse said and Edward's breath caught in his throat. Alchemy? Someone else knew how to do it? He thought that he was the only one. "Anyway, he used to wear it all the time because the symbol on the back was the symbol of...I don't really know, but it was something alchemy related. He gave this to me before he left, but it's too flashy for my tastes."

Alphonse then stared at the coat in silence. He eventually snapped out of his trance and put it away. "Sorry, I guess I was rambling," he said before nudging the rope and leather pouches towards Edward, "that'll be 20 silver coins," he said and Edward fished in his pockets for the money and handed it to Alphonse. "Thanks, hey. I have a question. Did your dad say where he was going?" He asked and Alphonse shook his head, "no, he just said that he's going somewhere very far away," he replied, "why would you want to know?"

"Nothing, it's just that this...alkhemi stuff sounds pretty interesting. But I doubt he'll say anything about that to me," he lied. Edward felt terrible about lying to this kid. He was nice, compassionate, and he made Edward feel nostalgic for some reason. "See ya' later, Al," Edward said before waving off to the friendly store-vendor. He made his way towards an inn since he was planning to stay here for a little while.

He entered a shabby-looking building and was greeted by an old lady talking to a huge, beefy guy. The chiming of the bell that rang once he entered quickly grabbed their attention. The woman turned to him and smiled warmly. "Why hello there, how may I help you?" She asked. Not a hint of malice or fake-ness was in her voice and Edward loved the fact that people don't regularly call him an asshole for being Fire Nation.

He asked for a room for a week and she happily obliged. She walked him towards his room and paused in front of it. She told him that a room for a week was 50 copper. After she took the money, she noticed the high-quality rope and gear he had in his bag. "Did you buy this from that Alphonse boy?" She asked and Edward nodded, "oh, that boy. He's too kind for his own good. I keep telling him that it might bite him in the butt but he never listens." She then walked off, laughing about memories she's shared with the young boy.

 **TWO MONTHS LATER**

Edward couldn't get himself to leave the town he was currently in. The mountain berries nearby were too good and the people in the town were too nice. But the main reason he couldn't leave was of Alphonse. He was like a brother to him. They always talked and hung out and the two were inseparable. Everyday Edward would help Alphonse out in the shop and help around his house. The two would do everything together and you would barely see one without the other. The only time you would see Alphonse alone was when Edward would go to the forest to pick the mountain berries he loved. Alphonse, of course, had a business to run and couldn't go with Edward.

"Hey Al, I'm going to go get some berries," Edward said after handing a customer a leather pouch. Alphonse smiled and looked at his friend. "What, again?" He asked and Edward nodded while slipping on his brown trench-coat, "yep, you know how good those berries are. Especially when Mrs. Brown would bake them into a pie," he said. His mouth watered when he remembered how good the pies the lady next door would make. Alphonse chuckled and told him to go on while he cooked dinner.

Edward went into the forest to fill two baskets full of delicious berries. They eventually got so heavy that Edward had to throw some out. Or eat them, preferably the latter. He was halfway on his way back when he started to smell something. ' _What is that? Is that...smoke?_ ' He thought. He looked up to see thick, black clouds rising a mile away. His eyes widened in terror and he dropped the two baskets. "ALPHONSE!" Berries be damned. Alphonse was way more important.

He ran and ran as fast as he could and he reached the village. He saw Fire Nation soldiers burning down houses, threatening people and killing them. He looked around in panic, he didn't know where to go first. He saw a soldier punching the friendly inn-keeper in the face. Edward's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it, he knew that Fire Nation soldiers were assholes. But to go as far as to punch a friendly, old lady in the face because someone who has a greater rank than you told you to do it was another level of asshole.

He was about to punch her again when Edward caught his arm. The soldier was about to turn his head and look at the person holding him back. But Edward didn't even give him a second before he knocked him out. He sat next to the lady, who had passed out from how much the man had been abusing her. He looked around him to see tens of other soldiers doing the same thing to other families. He even saw someone deliberately choking a child!

Rage surged through his veins and he connected his metal and flesh hands together. He didn't care if everyone in the world was watching him, he had to save these innocent people. Giant cages trapped soldiers left and right. He saw them struggle to break free. He saw one soldier next to Alphonse's house (which was currently being burnt to the ground) and rushed in to save him.

He burst through the door and used alchemy to put out all the fires that the Fire Nation scumbags had set to Alphonse's house. He stopped to catch his breath for a moment. But he paused when he saw the horrific scene in front of him. A Fire Nation soldier slitting the throat of his only remaining family. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Alphonse's limp body fall to the floor. The Fire Nation soldier cackling evilly as he attempted to dig through his storage for things to loot. Never noticing the horrified Edward standing in front of him.

Edward clapped his hands once more, which effectively caught the attention of the soldier digging through Al's money. He transmuted his arm to a blade and rushed towards the man. He stabbed the man's hand and he screamed in pain. "How does it feel? Huh? Being stabbed isn't a very pleasurable experience, is it?" Edward spoke and the man looked up at him with wide, fear-filled eyes. "P-please don't kill me! I was only following Commander Zhao's orders! I swear!" He yelled. Edward glared at him with as much hatred as he could muster. He removed the blade from the man's hand and the man sunk down and sobbed while caressing his bleeding hand.

Edward went outside and clapped his hands. He put out the fires everywhere by driving the oxygen molecules away from the burning remnants of the houses. All of the soldiers and citizens looked at him, perplexed by how he managed to put out all of those fires. Edward didn't care about the looks of all the people staring at him. All that mattered was Alphonse. A long time ago, he swore that he would protect him, and that he would never abandoned him or let him get killed. But he just failed him.

He walked next to Alphonse's body. Ignoring the soldier that was writhing in pain. He bent down next to his body and felt a tear slip from his eyes. And another, and another, and another. And soon he was crying as tear after tear rolled down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Alphonse...I'm so sorry...I failed you, I failed to protect you…" he said as more tears rolled down his cheek and onto his dead body. He cursed that stupid Fire Lord. It wasn't enough that he had banished and locked up his own wife. He just had to kill innocent civilians. And for what? Money? Were the supplies Alphonse made that good that he had to send soldiers in to kill him and everyone who protested?

That night. Edward grabbed some red and black cloth. He clapped and the fabric turned into a coat that looked exactly like Alphonse's. He swore to whatever Spirit was out there that he would kill that son of a bitch no matter what it took. He would avenge not only Alphonse. But every life he took for greed and wealth. Every waterbender in the South Pole that was killed in raids. Every earthbender that wanted nothing more than to practise their own art in peace. Every man, woman and child that was brave enough to stand up to that bastard, but have had their lives tragically torn away.

Yes, he was going to avenge every single lost soul.

 **Well that wasn't depressing at all...I got the idea to write this after I had finished the last chapter. I was looking it over and when I arrived to the Alphonse part I was like, "...this would make a really good mini story…" and so I followed my heart and wrote what will be one of the most depressing chapters in this story...how nice...anyway. PLEASE REVIEW :D**

 **SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT THING** **: I was wondering what other FMA characters I was going to put in the story. I already know what Winry and Mustang'll be doing (Spoiler Alert: You will see them later) and I just wrote the Alphonse part. But let me know, do you guys want to see the following characters?**

 **Izumi Curtis**

 **Maes Hughes**

 **Scar**

 **The Armstrong's**

 **Mustang's team**

 **Van Hohenheim**

 **Please let me know what other characters you want in this :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLY SH**! Have I real not updated in 2 WEEKS?! Well...shoot...I hope you can all forgive me for my sins, for I have done wrong. Anyway, I hope this makes up for it...it probably doesn't, but whatever.**

The boat Edward, Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Master Pakku were all in rocked slightly with the waves of the wonderfully blue ocean. The four teenagers all lined up in front of Master Pakku to receive some farewells and a parting present. Master Pakku gave Katara a special locket filled with Spirit Water. He gave Aang waterbending scrolls and he gave Sokka a little pat on the back, which disappointed him greatly.

Edward didn't think he'd get some sort of present, sure, he'd saved a couple lives with his good deeds...well, maybe just a little present would be nice, but he certainly didn't expect something grand or symbolic. When Ed walked up to Master Pakku, he was, at first, greeted with a little smile. "Ah, yes, Edward. I admit, when I first met you, I had my doubts," he said (,"I already knew that, bastard."). "But now, I see that you're not an enemy, but a hero. I and many others are truly grateful for your deeds. Without your waterbending, millions of lives could've been taken. And for that, I give you this."

Master Pakku reached into a box and pulled out a...necklace. A piece of golden, heart-shaped jewelry. At first, Edward was confused, Master Pakku just said a whole speech about how Edward was a hero and a savior and bla-bla. Would you give your savior a piece of useless jewelry? ' _Ok, maybe I was a bit too greedy…'_ Edward thought. He picked up the necklace gingerly. He could see Pakku smile a bit wider and a lot more smug. Made him want to kick him in the shin again. "Ah, I see you're a bit confused," he inquired.

Edward stared at him like it was the most obvious thing in the universe, and it kind of was, Edward and jewelry don't mix. "You see, the people of the Northern Water Tribe agreed on giving something that symbolizes your kindness and need to protect the people you hold dear to your heart. Thus, we gave you a heart as golden as your hair and eyes," he said. Edward, now understanding what it meant, put it on (although begrudgingly) and bowed to Master Pakku. After an exchange of small smiles and farewells, everyone got onto Appa and they flew away. Edward decided to sit next to some baggage and try to go to sleep, although, it was difficult to sleep when you're sitting on a giant flying monster and are thousands of feet in the air.

Hours passed and Edward still couldn't sleep. Sokka, feeling a bit bored, decided to tease Edward about his new present. "So, what's next? Gonna get a wedding ring to match your necklace?" Edward glared as Sokka laughed at him. Edward, getting an idea, smirked and raised his automail hand a bit, which made Sokka recoil and cover his face with his hands. "Hah! Made ya' flinch!" He said and Sokka glared at him, "no you didn't," he said stubbornly, "yes I did."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"No way."

"Definitely."

"Did not."

"Did too."

This exchange went on for a few more hours and Katara got fed up with their fighting. "Ugh, will you two shut up already? If you've forgotten, we're heading to an Earth Kingdom town so that Aang can find a teacher," she said, pointing at a small town that they were heading to. Sokka and Ed decided to stay quiet and instead glare at each other. Katara sighed at their foolishness and instead turned her attention to where they were headed.

Once they landed, Aang and co. were greeted by a general and several bodyguards. "Welcome, Avatar, please, make yourself comfortable here. My name is General Fong and I'm here to help you control your Avatar State," he explained and he talked to Aang on why it was so important and why it was mandatory that it be controlled. Throughout the entire speech, Aang grew weary of General Fong and Edward, for some reason, had a growing feeling of dread in his stomach.

 **MEANWHILE**

Zuko woke up to see the bright sun in the sky stinging his eyes. He was laying on his wooden raft as the ocean's waves rocked him back and forth. His stomach was empty and his mouth was dry. He sat up slowly and looked around, he was still on that stupid piece of plywood he built to get out of the Northern Water Tribe. He silently cursed himself for not being fully prepared to sail, he barely had any food or drinkable water and he was running out of supplies fast.

If he didn't hit land soon he would be a mere corpse floating in the ocean. He got up and brought out his telescope, which was thankfully one of the few things he had packed on this stupid "ship", and looked around, hoping to spot land. After a couple of hours of searching he finally found land, he would've jumped for joy if it wasn't for the fact he was sailing on a piece of wood with a white piece of cloth. He quickly paddled his way there and collapsed onto the soft, soft sand.

He had missed the dirt so much during the last few months. After all, spending months on a metal ship, a day on ice and a week on a piece of wood made you miss the land. And where there was land, there was probably a forest or jungle, and where there's a forest or jungle, there was food and most likely water! So, he decided to explore around the place in hopes of finding a forest, or if he was lucky, a village or town.

He kept walking until he felt like he could collapse at any moment, he was slowly losing strength and that stupid trip across the ocean wasn't helping either. He kept walking until he heard a scream, it sounded like an enraged animal...oh sh**, it was a platypus-bear and it sounded mad. He quickly bent down and covered his head, hoping that the animal couldn't see or hear him. He kept hearing those mad screams and then there was a large _**thunk**_ and the sounds stopped.

He looked around and saw a woman, she was tall and fair-skinned, and she had her hair styled in box-braids. She was dusting off her hands while standing in front of a knocked-out platypus-bear that was at least twice her size. His eyes widened when he realized she must've knocked it out. He slowly crept towards her, trying to be as silent as he could be. Apparently, he must've been really bad at being stealthy, or she had super-sonic hearing, because she had immediately noticed him.

She got in a fighting stance and Zuko covered his face with hands in fear, clearly showing that he was way too weak to be a threat towards her. So she lowered her defenses a bit and he lowered his hands just a bit as well. "Um, excuse me, ma'am, I just wanted to know...how did you beat a platypus-bear all by yourself? You must be like...a bending master to do that," Zuko said.

The woman started laughing like that was the funniest joke she had ever heard. "Oh please, I'm no bending master, I can't even bend! I'm just a simple housewife," she said and Zuko raised an eyebrow. Most simple housewives he knew were too scared to fight a mouse, much less a full-grown platypus bear. A smirk grew on her face at his skepticism. "Well, if you want, I could prove it to you, you look a bit malnourished there and you could use some food," she said and Zuko rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah, a week on a boat with barely any food or water will do that to you," he replied and saw her frown. She started leading him towards her house, it was at the edge of the forest. It was a large log cabin and it looked cozy and homey. He followed the scary women into her home and she let him eat and rest for the night. He found out that her name was Izumi Curtis and that she was living at the edge of a forest because she didn't like big cities like Ba Sing Se or even tiny villages.

She lived with her husband, Sig Curtis, who used to work as a butcher. Apparently, living near a forest and away from any villages or towns meant that you had to hunt to survive, and Izumi did that with her bare hands. Which, as he was about to sleep on a bed for the first time in a week, got him thinking. If he ever wanted to help the Prince, or the Avatar, he had to train, and he had to train hard.

So, the next morning, he asked Izumi and her husband to take him as an apprentice. He wanted to help not only his idol, but all of the four nations as well. The balance was being off-set by the Fire Nation and the only to restore it was to defeat the Fire Lord and have Edward as the new Fire Lord. She, at first, refused the offer to take an apprentice. But after seeing the boy literally beg to be taken into apprentice-ship, she decided to have him as a student.

"I swear, sometimes I'm just too nice."

 **BACK TO THE MAIN CHARACTERS**

Edward woke up in the middle of the night to hear Katara and Aang talking on the balcony. He could barely hear what they were talking about, but as they were coming closer to the bedrooms, he could hear Aang say something, although, it was rather hard to hear. "Look Katara, people are dying because of the Fire Nation and I need to stop him as fast as possible, alright?" Edward held the locket that was given to him by Master Pakku. Did he really deserve it? After all, he couldn't save a single teenage boy from being killed.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Edward and Katara were resting on their beds the next day, Aang and Sokka have gone to see what other insane method General Fong is going to use to try and get Aang to go into the Avatar State. "I bet you ten silver that he's going to make Aang wear a dress and embarrass him in front of the entire town," Edward said and Katara chuckled. "Oh, you're on," she replied and they both started listing different (ridiculous) methods that General Fong is going to use to try to trigger the Avatar State.

Katara was suggesting that General Fong was going to make Aang carry a boulder up a mountain in heels when they both felt a rumble. They both shrugged it off at first until they felt more rumbles that felt much more powerful. They decided to go investigate and they got up from bed to go give General Fong a visit. "Do you think he actually succeeded in making Aang go into the Avatar State?" Katara asked and Edward laughed. "No way! That guy wouldn't be able to put on his uniform without some help!" Edward said, clearly exaggerating.

They stopped for a second when they had felt a really powerful rumbling that made Katara stumble and grab hold of a railing on the wall. "...Maybe they did succeed…" Ed said unsurely and Katara shrugged. They kept on walking and stopped dead on their tracks. They saw the front of a building, destroyed. And about a dozen soldiers all actively attacking Aang.

Edward and Katara were just about to stomp up to General Fong and give him a piece of their mind. Or in Edward's case, a punch in the face with some good ol' automail. But just as they were about to take a step, they heard Aang yell at them to move and go away. Edward saw General Fong shoot Katara a dirty look. Edward looked and saw Katara sinking into the ground. He gasped and got ready to transmute his face into oblivion when he was caught in a rock-hard embrace (pun very intended).

He looked and saw both his arms and legs locked in a thick layer of rock. He struggled, but he couldn't get out of his prison. He watched as Katara started sinking into the ground, little by little. And he couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't until she was completely sunken into the ground that Aang got into the Avatar State that General Fong finally released him and Katara. He then started talking about how he would get Aang into the Fire Nation and figure out how to control his Avatar State on the way.

Edward then decided he had enough of his bullsh** and walked up to him and gave him a quick punch in the face. Man, he wanted to do that for a while. He then walked over to Aang, who was in the Spirit World..? He really didn't know. But what he did know was that the second Aang came back to reality, they would immediately leave this stupid place and General Fong behind.

 **LATER**

It was midnight and everyone decided to camp out at a cliff to sleep. Edward and Aang, however, couldn't sleep. They both sat at the edge of the cliff, looking at the ocean. Aang told him that he was scared to go to the Avatar State, he didn't like what he became during it. An uncontrollable monster. Edward didn't tell Aang why he couldn't sleep. He just ripped his necklace off and threw it in the ocean.

"Why'd you do that? It must've been pretty expensive to make. It definitely looked like real gold…" Aang asked and Edward sighed, "you know what my goal is, right Aang?" He asked and Aang nodded, "it's to de-throne the Fire Lord and find my mom. But meanwhile, I've got to protect people from the ruthless clutches of the Fire Nation. Try and help every tiny village and stop every soldier that harms people because the Fire Lord said so...but…"

Edward took a deep breath, "what I saw today reminded me of something...of the fact that I couldn't even stop a soldier from killing an innocent young man..:"

 **Yes, I know the ending was super corny and that I was super late. But, I have an excuse...uh...the Callie Vs. Marie Splatfest in Splatoon? Laziness? Whatever, I shouldn't make excuses. Anyway, to (try) and make up for it, I added Izumi...and Edward angst...does that make everything better? No? Ok…**

 **Anyway, I would appreciate reviews. And I want to know what other FMA characters you'd like to see in this story, that'd be nice :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, let's make a deal. This my first story where I had a sort of deadline. Obviously, that failed horribly since I have a life outside of my computer (jk), but no really. I still keep in touch with friends and I just got Overwatch. So I'll just update this story whenever I can. Alright? Alright. No more deadlines.**

Zuko collapsed on the hard ground in exhaustion. He had just ran 20 laps around the lake and he was just about to fall asleep right there on the scrunched up leaves beneath him. Izumi came up to him, clearly disapproving of how he was slacking when he was supposed to do a warm-up lap. "Zuko, you must have a good reason to why you're slacking off," she said in a warning tone.

Zuko stood up, still exhausted and panting heavily. "S-sorry, Teacher, I just...I can't...I've never-" He then proceeded to pass out on the ground in front of Izumi. She sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. ' _He's...squishier than I thought…'_ she thought to herself. She then picked him up and took him to her cottage. She didn't want to overwork the kid, and this was just the first day of work.

She went into the kitchen and prepared some calming tea. Once he woke up, she gave him the tea and he slowly started sipping it. "Now Zuko, I want you to do me a favour," she said and Zuko

looked up at her. She quickly gave him a warning glare. "If you ever, EVER, neglect to tell me when you're too tired or fatigued. I will knock some sense into your head and make sure you never do it again, understood?" She said in an assertive tone and Zuko quickly nodded.

She sent him a smirk and got up silently. "Good, because tomorrow, we're start doing body-building exercises!" Zuko groaned and Izumi got an evil glare in her eyes. This was going to be fun.

 **WITH OUR HEROES**

"Should I buy this bag?...Or not?...It's pricey but…" Edward groaned from the corner he was in. "Sokka, you've been looking at this stupid bag for hours! Just buy it already!" Sokka contemplated this for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I'm gonna buy it," he said and Edward got up slowly, popping his joints and stretching his body. "Ugh, finally," he said, annoyed.

They were about to leave when a shady-looking man approached Edward. "Hey, kid, ya' like rock?" (No joke, he says that in the actual show. Or something like that). Edward looked at him strangely. "Are you trying to sell us drugs or something?" He asked and Katara snickered while Sokka was paying for the bag. The man shook his head quickly.

"No, kid, I'm talking about earthbending. You can get the first lesson free if you go to this address." He then handed Ed a piece of paper and walked away. Edward was still not sure whether he wanted to sell drugs or something. But accepted it anyway. "He Aang, I think I found your next earthbending teacher!" Edward yelled and Aang perked up.

 **LATER**

"Well that was a waste of time," Aang said as he took off his bandana. Edward sat there, snoozing off silently while Katara went to support Aang. She was trying to tell him that everything was ok when Edward let out a loud snore. "Ugh, what is wrong with you? Can't you see that Aang is upset?" She snapped at him, which got him to wake up (finally). Edward yawned and stretched his limbs. "Hey, you try carrying around 23% of your body weight in metal!" He argued.

Edward and Katara started to get into a heated fight when a flyer decided to smack Aang in the face. He removed it from his face and took a look at it. It was a flyer for the upcoming Earth Rumble VI. "Hey guys, look what I found!" He exclaimed to Edward and Katara. Who stopped bickering like an old married couple when they remembered Aang existed. "Maybe I could find a new earthbending teacher at Earth Rumble," he said.

Katara took a look at the flyer and shrugged while Edward was a bit more begrudging, he didn't want to see a bunch of way too muscled dudes chuck rocks at each other for six hours, but complied anyways. Sokka, however was more than happy to attend the event. They all decided to go there even though Katara and Edward weren't all that happy about it.

 **AT EARTH RUMBLE**

Everyone sat down at the front row and watched as a hulking, mostly shirtless, man got up on stage. His name was "The Boulder" and he almost effortlessly got another giant shirtless man named "The Big Bad Hippo" out of the ring. "What about him, Aang?" Katara asked and Aang shrugged. "I don't know, Bumi said I need to find a teacher that listens to the earth. He just listens to his muscles," Aang said and Ed happily agreed.

Next was a guy named "Fire Nation Man". When Edward heard his name, he just sunk lower into his seat as he got ruthlessly beaten up by The Boulder while trying to sing the Fire Nation anthem. "Are those really the lyrics?" Katara asked while giggling. Those couldn't be the actual lyrics to any anthem. "Unfortunately, yes." Alright, never mind. But it was still rather funny.

One by one, foe after another. They all fell to The Boulder's strength and earthbending skills. Eventually it got a bit boring for Edward's liking and he almost fell asleep when The Boulder, surprise surprise, knocked out another opponent. "Man, can someone come in and put this arrogant bastard in his place?" Edward said to no one in particular. As if on queue, the announcer announced that The Boulder will be fighting the champion of Earth Rumble.

This didn't interest Edward, but what did interest him was the fact that the champion wasn't some big, hulking shirtless guy. But a blind 12 year old. "The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a little girl," he said, "what? Ya' scared?" The Blind Bandit giggled and Aang seemed to recognize that giggle. "Hey, that's the girl from the swamp!" He exclaimed, "do you think that she's my next earthbending teacher?" He asked.

"I think she is," Katara replied. "I think she is GOIN' DOWN!" Sokka yelled. "I think she needs throw a rock a Sokka, maybe then he'll be silent...probably not," Edward said and Katara giggled while Sokka pretended he didn't just hear that. After a couple of minutes, it turned out that The Blind Bandit had quite easily defeated The Boulder. Which caused Edward to burst out laughing, not at the fact that a little girl had defeated The Boulder, but how easily he got shut up.

Things turned interesting when the announcer offered 500 gold to whoever could defeat The Blind Bandit. "I'm gonna do it," Edward said and Katara snapped towards him. "What? But...people could recognize you, and what if there were Fire Nation spies? And-" While Katara was worrying, Edward took off his cloak and transmuted it so that it would have a hood. Sure, the fabric in and around the hood was a bit thinner since he had to stretch it out, but it would do nonetheless.

He also took a piece of rock and transmuted it into a pair of glass frames so people wouldn't recognize his eyes. "Wish me luck," he said before he took off. The moment he stepped onto the stage, the whole stadium "oooh'd". Like he was a first grader getting in trouble for sneaking snacks into the class and The Blind Bandit got a strange look on her face for half a second. For a second there, Edward thought that his automail had gotten exposed. But he kept focusing on the objective.

The Blind Bandit started off by trying to chuck rocks at him, which he dodged rather easily. He then transmuted the stone around to try and cage her but she evaded that quite easily. He kept trying to trap her until he realized that she was starting to become tired. She wasn't about to give up so she shot him high in the air. She thought he had won, but Edward clapped and the whole stadium rose through the air to catch him.

She had not expected the stadium to move so high in the air, so she stumbled a bit and that gave Edward enough time to transmute a rock fist and shove her off of the giant stone tower, Edward cursed a bit for endangering someone's life and he transmuted platforms at the side of the tower to break her fall. Once she was down safely, she stomped in rage and the whole tower came down and turned back into the regular arena.

She proceeded to fume towards the wall. "Wait, I need to ask you a favor!" He exclaimed, but she didn't stop or respond to him. He mentally face-palmed, he'd gotten so caught up in trying to defeat her that he didn't get to ask her for help on teaching Aang. Just then, the announcer grabbed Edward's arm and yanked it in the air. "Amazing! You've defeated the champion of Earth Rumble! Tell us, what's your name?"

Ed's mind went blank for a second. He couldn't say "Edward" because he was supposed to be in disguise, he racked his brain for names when one appeared in his mind. "Uh, the Fullmetal Alchemist!" He blurted out and the crowed cheered. He liked that name, it was just his style. He saw Aang and the group descending from the front seats to the arena. Katara congratulated Edward while Sokka took the gold and the belt.

Some moments later, they were all walking out of Earth Rumble. "Sorry about not being able to get her to teach you, Aang," Edward apologized and Aang shook his head. "Nah, it's ok, I'm sure we'll find her eventually," he replied and gave a thumbs up. Edward smiled and nodded. "Alright, if we're going to find whoever that was, the best place to start the search is the Earthbending school," Edward said and Aang nodded happily.

They arrived at the Earthbending school and saw the two boys punching some sand. "What do you want? We're kind of busy," he spat and Aang cleared his throat. "We were wondering, do you know where the Blind Bandit is?" Aang asked and they shook their heads. "No, nobody knows where the Blind Bandit goes or where she came from," they explained.

Aang thought for a bit. "Well in my vision in the swamp, I saw a little girl with a flying boar…" he said outloud. "Do you know anyone with a flying boar?" He asked and the two boys looked at each other. "Yeah, the flying boar is the symbol for the Beifong family. They're probably the richest people in the world and they have a blind daughter," he replied and Aang perked up. "Great! Thanks!" He said and he dragged Katara and Edward outside with him while Sokka slowly followed behind.

 **MEANWHILE**

"I mean, I saw that! That kid didn't earthbend! What type of earthbender claps to earthbend! We were duped!" The announcer from Earth Rumble complained (I don't know his name ok?). He slammed his fist to the wall in frustration. "Well, we should get that money back!" The Boulder said and The Announcer thought. "...Yeah, I have the perfect plan…"

 **LATER**

The four teens crept onto the garden of the Beifongs. "Remember, we have to be verrrry quiet," Sokka said, sneaking around like a maniac. Edward rolled his eyes. "Pfft, we'll be fine, all we have to do is be-" he was (rudely) interrupted when all four were tossed into the air and they landed on a mound of dirt. "What do you want, Tin Man?" A familiar voice said and Edward groaned. "Ugh...Tin Man?" He asked and Toph rolled her eyes.

"Your metal limbs, idiot," she said and Edward sat up quickly, dusting himself off. "Wha- how? Did my automail show?" He said as he fumbled with his sleeves and pant rolled her eyes yet again. "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't call the guards right now," she said while crossing her arms. Aang got up quickly. "Wait, we're not here for trouble!" Aang said quickly.

"Uh, well, you see. A king said I had to look for an earthbending teacher that listens to the earth, and I think it might be you…?" He said unsurely and Toph groaned. "Then why don't you take up what's-his-face's classes?" She asked. "Well...I forgot to mention this but I'm sort of the Avatar, and those lessons didn't work out for me," he said and Toph eyed them suspiciously.

"GUARDS! GUARDS!" Toph yelled out and Aang and the others quickly took cover in a tree while two guards came to Toph's "rescue". Aang let out a sigh of relief while Edward was still fumbling with his apparel. "Do you think I should extend my sleeves? Yeah, I think I should…" Katara took his hand before he could transmute and shook her head slowly. Warning him about trying to transmute here. "Wait, I have a different plan," she said. "What? Do I need longer gloves?" Edward asked and she hit him atop the head. "No, you idiot!"

 **THAT NIGHT**

A guard came into the Beifong palace and alerted the Beifongs that the Avatar and the Fire Nation Prince are coming. They quickly set up dinner, although they were a bit reluctant to let the Fire Nation Prince come in, they've heard a lot about he had a heart of gold or whatever. So they decided to let him in. Once dinner came, the Avatar and his friends came and sat on the dinner table.

"So...you're the Avatar?" Mr. Beifong said, attempting to start small talk. "Yes, and I'm searching for an earthbending teacher," he said. "Oh, great, I know this professor that-" Mr. Beifong was then interrupted by Edward. "Um, actually, we were searching for something more traditional…" he said and Mr. Beifong cocked his head in confusion. "What about your daughter, is she a good earthbender-" Edward was cut off by Toph using part of the table to jab him in the stomach.

The Beifong's looked at their daughter, who was eating some rice innocently. "Um...do you want some dessert?" Mrs. Beifong said, trying to dispel the awkwardness in the air. Sokka nodded quickly while Edward used some good ol' alchemy to connect the chair to the wooden floor. Toph looked at him suspiciously as he had a cocky smirk on his face.

She tried to get up, but since the chair was connected to the floor, she tripped and grabbed the tablecloth with her as she fell down. All the food spilt on the floor and it was just a mess. Edward contained himself from laughing as Toph wiped some food off of her face and she emitted a low growl. She was like a tiny, really angry dog that Edward just had to laugh at her.

 **LATER**

Edward and Toph were walking outside in the dark and Toph was quite pissed. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened back at the dinner table, it's just...you should've seen the look on your face," he said while snickering and Toph glared at him while she levitated a rock and hit him in the gut. "Ow...that hurt…" Edward said and Toph smiled. "Good." Edward picked up the rock Toph hit him with and inspected it.

"Say, how do you...bend earth and know where the enemy is if you can't see?" Edward asked and Toph gave him the short and quick explanation on how she can feel the vibrations in the earth with her earthbending and how she can see things even people with perfect vision can't see. "What about you, Tin Man? What you did there didn't feel like earthbending to me, it felt...weird…" Toph asked and Edward shrugged. "It's uh...called alchemy, it's a special science that allows me to shape the world around me...it seems like only I can do it, but I theorize that someone else by the name of...Van Hohenheim...can also do it," he said. He hesitated when he had to say Hohenheim's name. He resented him because he had left Alphonse alone and without proper parents for years.

Toph nodded slowly. "I understood absolutely nothing about what you just said," she said and Edward sighed. "I don't blame you, it took forever to explain that to Sokka. I doubt he understands anything he hears except for "food" and "boomerang"," he said and Toph laughed. They kept on chatting till Toph suddenly stopped. "Wait..there's someone here!" She said and before Edward could process what she just said, the entire place went dark and he felt he was in a very confined space.

He soon realized that he was in a metal cage and with one clap he and Toph were out of there. Once they were out Toph gave him a high five and his captors looked at them dumbfounded. "Ugh, I knew that he wasn't an earthbender!" One of them yelled. "Get em'!" He yelled and all the fighters from Earth Rumble came out and attacked them. Edward was about to transmute the ground when Toph told him to stop and let her handle things.

 **MEANWHILE**

Mr. and Mrs. Beifong were sitting down comfortably, drinking some tea when they heard a lot of rumbling and screams from outside. They quickly went out to see what was happening when they saw poor, little, blind Toph defeating a lot of men who were experienced earthbenders (including The Boulder) while the Prince did nothing but sit back and watch the fight. Once she finished off the Boulder rather easily (once again) her father beckoned her inside.

 **LATER**

Aang and the others were preparing to fly with Appa while Toph was getting reprimanded. "Gah, so sorry Aang. I mucked it all up once again," Edward apologized but Aang didn't say a thing. They were 99% percent sure that Toph was never getting out of the palace when they heard someone approaching. "Hey Tin Man, guess who's parents let come on an adventure with the Avatar?" She cheered.

"Wait, so your parents let you come with us?" Edward asked and Toph nodded. "Something like that," she answered and Aang cheered. "Yes! C'mon! Let's go," he said as he hopped onto Appa. "Uh, I have to do something first," she said and she threw a large rock at Edward. "Now we're even," she said as she climbed onto Appa.

 **YEEEESSS. I FINALLY RECOVERED FROM THAT HORRIBLE FEVER! NOW I CAN FINALLY WRITE STUFF AGAIN :D So what did you guys think? Pretty ok right? Please review and for that last time TELL ME WHAT OTHER CHARACTERS YOU WANT IN THE STORY...please...thanks :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**No, I'm not dead...just lazy. ON TO THE BACKSTORY STORY! Yeah that's right, a backstory chapter, yee.**

Zuko bowed low to his master, Izumi Curtis. Throughout these few months he's been training with her, Izumi worked him down to the bone. Everyday they started with a mile run, then 50 pushups, situps, and squats. Next she taught him breathing exercises and to finish it off, a fight to gauge how strong he became. After the fight she would give him tips and then they headed off to bed early.

Of course, they would take a breather here and there and there were meals throughout the day. Sometimes they'd mix it up and change the exercises. The first month was absolute hell for Zuko, but soon he got the hang of it. It wasn't until he heard news of the prince in Ba Sing Se did he decide to leave. "Izumi- I mean Teacher, I-" he was interrupted by Izumi holding her hand up. "Now, now, you're not my pupil anymore. From this day forward, call me Izumi, just Izumi," she said.

Zuko nodded. "Yes, thank you Izumi. If I hadn't met you, I could've died in the forest alone. So...yeah, thanks," he said awkwardly and Izumi smiled broadly. "No problem Zuko, I was happy to take in a student. Now, you should go, it's going to get dark and you don't want to get eaten by platypus-bears, now do you?" she asked rhetorically and Zuko smiled as he picked up his backpack full of supplies. "Yes, Izumi, thank you, again. For all that you've done to me," he said as he waved goodbye. Izumi waved back. It was a touching moment for the both of them, but the moment Zuko turned his back she grimaced.

She started coughing and wheezing and Sig quickly grabbed her before she fell. She pulled her hand away and frowned as she saw blood covering it. She sighed as she sat down next to Sig. She had been trying to hide her illness away from Zuko for all the time he was there. She mostly succeeded, except that one time she had a coughing fit at the dinner table. Luckily, she made it seem like she was choking on a piece of lean meat, which Zuko bought.

Izumi looked at Sig and hugged him. "Sig, dear, if I ever have a child…" she started and she held onto him tighter. "I don't want them to be like their mother...sick and about to die at any moment…" she knew her life was going to be cut short any moment and that she would never have a child due to her illness, but she could still dream, right?

Sometimes, when you're in the embrace of the ones you love…

And you're talking about a tragic event...

It's okay to cry.

 **MEANWHILE**

Zuko treked through the heat of the forest with his heavy backpack. He hadn't been traveling for long when he decided to rest, he should save as much energy as possible when in the forest. He thought as he remembered Teacher's words. He stayed there for a little while before deciding he should start a fire, it wasn't that hard. All he had to do was get some wood, surround it with some stone and set it ablaze.

Izumi had taught him how to start a fire without bending, but he decided to start some fire by bending. It was much simpler and easier and bending made his life just a little easier...it also made life a lot harder for non-benders, his Teacher kept reminding him. He grimaced at the thought of what she might do to him if she found him using bending to do something as simple as starting a fire...well, it was already there, and it was about survival, not training. So he let it slide.

After catching some poor rabbit and killing it for food he decided to try to sleep. It was a bit difficult with being in a forest and sleeping on some leaves. But he managed to sleep on a floating piece of wood in the freezing arctic with barely any clothes. Sleeping on some leaves felt almost like a luxury compared to that. Sleeping next to a crackling fire was almost relaxing and it lulled him into a deep sleep rather quick.

 **IN ZUKO'S DREAMLAND**

"Peasant! Scrub faster or no food for today!" One asshole shouted at the top of his lungs at an 8-year-old Zuko scrubbing the kitchen table. He was born when his parents were in prison for committing arson. And as a kid born from people who tried to burn down the castle, he didn't exactly get the best life. The only reason they didn't execute his mother right then and there was because they needed another "mistake" to scrub the tables and decks.

That's all Zuko did for the most of his life. Scrub, scrub, scrub. Clean here! Clean there! Clean faster! Clean better! The only reason he didn't fight back was because he was an 8-year-old and these men were in their 20's. He didn't stand a chance. Again, it was like that the most of his life. Oh I shouldn't rebel because he's 10 years older! Oh I shouldn't rebel because he's more important than me! Oh I shouldn't rebel because he's part of a rich family serving the Fire Lord!

Honestly, he was sick of it. But he was also very used to it, so he scrubbed away, hoping to get his meager rations by the end of the day. That's when he saw a peculiar boy pass by, he had golden eyes and golden hair and he was about the same age as Zuko. He was staring angrily at the two men commanding Zuko, who were drunk and hollering at some joke one of them said. "Would you two cut it out?!" He shouted and the two men looked at him. "Wha? How'd this kid get in here?" One of them slurred.

The kid was getting annoyed. "If you keep drinking all the wine illegally, I'll have to send a message to the Fire Lord," he said and the two man laughed even harder, which annoyed him very much. "Ugh, why don't you go home, kid? We're kinda busy here," they said and Ed grinned. "Oh, this is my home," he said and the two looked confused, so Ed elaborated. "The Palace." The two caught on quickly that he was the Prince and they threw away the mugs full of wine. "Uh...sorry Prince! We won't do that ever again! Just...please forgive us! W-we don't wanna g-go into j-jail!" they said as they did a fancy salute.

Ed took a side-eye'd glance at Zuko and he shrunk. If this was the prince, then he was practically screwed if he didn't scrub harder and faster. So he did. Ed sighed and strolled up to one of the cabinets and took out two pieces of bread. The men still stood there, sweating bullets and trying to keep a fake smile on as they held their salutes. It was amazing how a young kid could hold so much power over two adults just because he was born to the right people, and that really got Zuko thinking.

Is this what life is? Is life just luck? Is your only chance of having a good life is to hope and pray that you were born to the right people? Should people with row ranks and horrible lives not reproduce so that their offspring won't have such shitty lives? Zuko probably shouldn't be thinking about this. He should be thinking of new toys he would get or when his mommy and daddy were going to get home. But he was thinking about the chance of a happy life because he wasn't thinking about the other stuff an 8-year-old should think...this was confusing.

As poor little Zuko's brain started hurting, he saw the prince come up to him and lean in. If he was anything like those bastards that kept him working, he was screwed. Ed slipped one loaf of bread to him quietly. "Don't tell anyone," he whispered with a wink and strolled off, munching happily on the other piece of bread that he saved for himself. Now Zuko was really, really confused.

Why wasn't he like all the other guards who shouted at him, beat him up and starved him? Was it because the higher rank you are the nicer you should be? No, that's stupid. So...what was it? What made the prince much better than literally every other person he's ever met in the Fire Nation, including his parents? All he did was give Zuko a piece of bread that was small enough to hide in his shirt, but large enough that it was practically a feast compared to whatever he was going to have for dinner.

That night, while Zuko was resting on his bed, he pulled out the piece of bread and just...looked at it. He almost didn't want to eat it, he wanted to save it to remember what the Prince had done for him. But his stomach argued otherwise, so he took a little nibble. His eyes widened, this loaf of bread was the most delicious thing he had ever had in his life. That wasn't saying much since his meals consisted of mostly burnt table-scraps. That's when he realized, he shouldn't have to live like this, he shouldn't be treated and fed like an animal while the prince and everyone else lived in the lap of luxury.

He quickly gobbled up the rest of the bread and tried to fall asleep, but he was too pre-occupied with the thoughts bouncing around in his head. The Fire Nation were a bunch of brutes and bullies who did nothing but try to get away with child abuse. If any other normal person tried to do the same thing they would be executed instantly! Then why did he get to suffer to the hands of these people...right, the Fire Nation. He bet that if any other Nation tried to keep an 8-year-old slave they'd be jailed in the blink of an eye.

The Water Nation surely wouldn't do it, they were too peaceful and nice. The Air Nomads would definitely not keep slaves of any kind. And the Earth Kingdom...well, maybe, but surely not children as slaves. So how come he was the unlucky one? How come he was just, born wrong? that's it, this was the last straw. They barely gave him any education, any food, and only the raggiest and dirtiest of clothes. Sure he had gotten an education...sort of. They taught him about the four nation's past and how all the other Nations were hippies and idiots.

Is this what every slave had gone through? All this torture and pain, and for what? The sweet release of death? Actually that sounded kind of nice...not having any worries or struggles, not getting beaten or starved, it was just...heaven, away from these people...no, no, no, death was not an option! He had to stay strong and survive, he needed to help these people. So from that day on, he would take any chance he can to rebel and take over. Even if it meant having to fight the chief and getting a huge scar, he'd do anything.

It's amazing how a person can change so drastically with the simplest of actions, such as giving a piece of bread to a poor slave.

 **AND THEN…**

Zuko slowly opened his eyes, squinting as the sun blinded him from afar. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. He was having this dream too many times, it was starting to get boring. I mean, who wants to relive the angstiest and worst part of their lives? But then again…

Maybe it was a good thing…

 **BOOM! ANGST!ALL UP IN YO FACE! I loved writing this. It was so much fun and I enjoyed it a lot. Welp, bye guys, next chapter's coming up next year (Jk) but no really, I would appreciate it if you left a comment and some constructive critisicm (Jeez I sound like a youtuber)**

 **Oh and I'm re-watching Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, so...SEE YOU IN THREE MONTHS :D**

 **JOKE! IT WAS A JOKE! Alright, please tell me what other characters you want, and BYE! :D**


End file.
